Girl With Golden Eyes
by Semiju
Summary: Harry wird darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Tränkelehrer sich ändert. Er wird weicher und kann seine Haltung als gefühlskalter Schülerschreck nicht mehr bewahren. Doch genau das ist es, was Harry so große Sorgen macht... eine Snarry-Geschichte
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leser,

ersteinmal ist natürlich üblicherweise klarzustellen, dass die Figuren der erhabenen J. gehören.

Pairing: Snarry  
>Warnungen: Das P18 ist ernstzunehmen. Gewalt, Drogenmissbrauch und Sex werden vertreten sein.<p>

ACHTUNG: Ich habe diese FF hier vor kurzem "republished"! Soll heißen ich habe alles überarbeitet und von einer früheren Version übernommen. Deswegen die etwas unlogischen Off-Texte am Anfang!

Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und möchte Minxa für ihre Inspiration danken. =)

* * *

><p>xxxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes xxxxxx<p>

Seine eigene Handschrift prangte als glatte Schnitte auf seinem Handrücken. Harry konnte immer noch den Satz lesen: „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen."

Kurz und kräftig drückte er seine andere Hand darauf und schloss die Augen. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte in Zaubereigeschichte noch einen Aufsatz zu schreiben und es war bereits Mitternacht. Er konnte seine Augen kaum noch offen halten und seine Beine trugen ihn, während er in Gedanken versunken war, wie von selbst zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame.

Er musste kurz überlegen ehe er der fetten Dame die Worte „Mimbulus Mimbeltonia" entgegen gähnte und der Eingang sich öffnete.

Ron und Hermine saßen jeweils in einem der gemütlichen, alten Sessel am Feuer. Hermine schrieb eifrig noch ihren Aufsatz, während Ron schon mit dem Kopf auf der Armlehne eingeschlafen war. Sein Pergament und die Feder waren ihm aus der Hand gefallen und unter den Tisch geglitten.

Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa und schaute in das Kaminfeuer. Erst jetzt hob Hermine ihren Blick, der sehr besorgt schien.

„Harry, das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass du erst so spät von Professor Umbrigde zurückkommst." Harry nickte nur, antwortete jedoch nicht. Er nahm seine Tasche hervor, die er heute Nachmittag hier gegen einen der Sessel gestellt hatte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Als Harry gerade einmal die Überschrift zu Papier gebracht hatte, streckte sich Hermine gähnend und packte zusammen.

„Entschuldige, Harry. Aber ich bin todmüde.", erklärte sie mit langgezogener Stimme. Ihr Blick fiel auf Ron und wurde skeptisch. Unsanft weckte sie den Rothaarigen, der benommen etwas vor sich hin murmelte und die Augen öffnete. Dann stand sie auf und lächelte fast ein wenig bösartig.

„Ron ist auch noch nicht fertig, also bist du nicht ganz allein.", sprach sie noch und stieg dann mit einem „Gute Nacht." die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Ron rieb sich ein paar Mal die Augen und fischte seine angefangene Hausaufgabe unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Wieso hat Hermine ihren Aufsatz nicht dagelassen zum Abschreiben?", knurrte Ron unmutig.

„Ich glaube, sie will, dass wir selbst mal was machen…", seufzte Harry entnervt und fing wieder an zu schreiben.

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufschaute, war es kurz nach um eins. Er laß den Text noch einmal durch und bemerkte, dabei wie furchtbar selbst er das Ergebnis fand. Ron war wieder eingeschlafen und lag halb auf seinem Pergament, auf dem bei genauem Hinsehen auch nur eine Überschrift zu lesen war.

„Ron! Komm wir gehen schlafen…", flüsterte er und ruckte an Rons Schulter. Langsam wurde dieser wach und als er seine Panikattacke, wegen seiner nicht gemachten Hausaufgabe überwunden hatte, schlichen die beiden entkräftet nach oben und fielen in ihre Betten.

Am nächsten Tag bekam Ron, wie vorauszusehen war, eine Strafarbeit in Zaubereigeschichte auf und Hermine grinste leicht. Als Harry das sah, fragte er sich seit wann Hermine so schadenfroh war. Hatten die beiden sich schon wieder gestritten? Ron saß verbittert auf seinem Platz und kratzte mit der Federspitze tiefe Risse in sein Pergament. Bei diesem Anblick zuckte ein Schmerz durch Harrys linken Handrücken.

Als sie endlich die Stunde hinter sich gebracht hatten, folgten sie den anderen Schülern in die große Halle zur Mittagspause. Ron aß trotz seiner Niederlage mit großem Appetit und auch Harry hatte großen Hunger, nur Hermine hatte sich vor der Halle von den beiden getrennt.

„Weißt du wo Hermine ist?", fragte er seinen Freund.

„In der Bibliothek… wegen dem Zaubertränke-Test. Wollte noch irgendetwas nachlesen.", nuschelte Ron mit einer Ladung Spagetti im Mund. Harry klappte die Kinnlade herunter und pures Entsetzen stand in seinen Augen.

„Oh Merlin! Das hab ich vollkommen vergessen! Nein!" Harry sprach lauter als er wollte und selbst am Slytherin-Tisch drehten sich ein paar Schüler um und gafften den Jungen an. Ein Slytherin aus der Abschluss-Klasse stand auf und rief höhnisch herüber:

„Na Potter-Prinzesschen! Hast du schon wieder Schiss? Sind deine Spagetti vergiftet?" Draco lachte mit einigen anderen Schülern leise, auch wenn man ihm ansehen konnte, dass er auch schon einen Kommentar im Ärmel gehabt hatte.

Harry hatte keine Lust sich zu Streiten und so duckte er sich einfach weg und hoffte, dass das Lachen bald verstummen würde. Doch dann überfiel ihn wieder die Angst. Er hatte kein bisschen für den Test im Zaubertränke brauen gelernt und Snape hatte einen äußerst komplizierten Trank angekündigt, den sie ohne Rezept aus dem Kopf zubereiten mussten.

„Hast du gelernt, Ron?", fragte er mit einem Tonfall, als würde er hoffen, dass sein Freund mit ihm unterging.

„Na ja… Ein bisschen schon. Mine hat mich gezwungen, doch irgendwann hat sie es aufgegeben.", erklärte Ron und aß seelenruhig weiter. Harry hingegen bekam nun keinen Bissen mehr herunter und nun noch anzufangen schnell alles durchzulesen, würde nichts nützen. So blieb er mit flatternden Nerven sitzen und versuchte noch etwas zu essen.

Als die beiden sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum machten, begegnete ihnen Hermine wieder, die unnatürlich glücklich schien. Ron runzelte die Stirn und murmelte verstimmt:

„Sag mal, willst du uns eigentlich ärgern mit deiner überlegenen, guten Laune? Wir wissen ja, dass du es kannst, aber musst du uns das so unter die Nase reiben?"

Hermine hob den Riemen ihrer Tasche auf ihre Schulter und fauchte ihn an.

„Nur weil IHR nicht gelernt habt, müsst ihr MIR keinen Vorwurf machen!" Harry hielt sich zurück und lief hinter den beiden Streithähnen her.

Es drängelten sich schon viele Schüler, mehr oder weniger motiviert vor dem Eingang zum Kerker, als die Drei eintrafen. Draco kam mit einem Buch unter dem Arm zu Harry herüber und grinste ihn böse an.

„Na Potter, fleißig gelernt? Immerhin ist das hier die Vorprüfung für die ZAGs.", plauderte er schadenfroh, während Harry sogar schon die Lust vergangen war irgendetwas auf Dracos Sticheleien zu erwidern. Er war gefangen, von dem nervösen Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und tänzelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Ein leises Klacken war zu hören und die Klassentür schwang auf. Die ersten Schüler gingen hinein, unter ihnen auch Hermine, die sich zielsicher auf ihren Platz setzte und die benötigten Sachen auspackte. Harry dagegen betrat den Raum als müssten ihn zehn Pferde hineinschieben und klemmte sich mit Unbehagen hinter sein Pult. Er beobachtete die anderen Schüler, die sich alle schon vorbereiteten und auspackten, ehe sein Blick bei Neville hängenblieb, der ebenso verloren an seinem Platz saß. Der etwas pummelige, blasse Junge, schien kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt, als Snape den Klassenraum betrat und die Tür mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs schloss.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Tränkemeister zu, der sich vor der Klasse aufgebaut hatte und kurz gegen die Tafel tippte. In seiner engen, geschwungenen Schrift erschien die Aufgabenstellung des Tests:

„Vorprüfung für den ZAG-Abschluss

Aufgabe: Bereiten Sie einen Alraune-Wiederbelebungstrank zu!

Zeit: 9:00 – 10:30"

Harry starrte wie gebannt auf die Tafel. Diesen Trank hatte er seit Wochen nicht mehr geübt und erst einmal im Unterricht gebraut, wobei er aufhören musste, da nach einer halben Stunde kochen sein Trank so fest geworden war, dass es unmöglich war ihn weiter zu rühren.

Wenigstens konnte er sich noch halbwegs an die Zutaten erinnern, die er nun in der Vorratskammer zusammensuchte. Die anderen Schüler drängelten sich ebenfalls nervös in die kleine Kammer. Harry bemerkte mit strapazierten Nerven, dass viele Schüler andere Zutaten nahmen als er. Die Arme vollgepackt, ging er zu seinem Platz zurück und vermischte die ersten Flüssigkeiten miteinander. Dann kochte er den Trank das erste Mal auf und rührte immer wieder schnell um, daran konnte er sich noch entsinnen. Das Gemisch hatte jetzt schon eine mehr als eigenartige Farbe, aber der Geruch war normal. Also entschied sich Harry den Trank weiter kochen zu lassen und schnitt nebenbei die Alraune klein.

Doch dann fing der Trank unkontrolliert an zu blubbern und stieg über den Rand des Kessels, um dann auf den Tisch überzugreifen, der wegschmolz wie ein angebranntes Stück Plastik. Die Schüler hatten sich alle, bis auf Harry, in der entgegengesetzten Ecke des Klassenraumes geflüchtet. Snape wirbelte herum und warf Harry einen mehr als wütenden Blick zu, ehe er es gerade noch schaffte, dass Gebräu mit einer Zutat zu beruhigen. Nach ein paar Sekunden, schlug der Trank nur noch ab und zu kleine Blasen und hatte aufgehört sich auszubreiten. Harry kam gerade hinter seinem Tisch hervorgekrochen, hinter dem er in Deckung gegangen war als die kalten Worte: „Mister Potter!" die Stille zerschnitten.

Langsam erhob sich der Gryffindor- Schüler, klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang und schaute seinem Lehrer ins Gesicht. Auf dessen Stirn zeichnete sich schon überdeutlich eine pulsierende Ader ab. Snape ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und man hatte das beängstigende Gefühl, dass er gleich die Fassung verlor.

„Potter, das war mit Abstand das schlimmste Vorprüfungsergebnis, der letzten 5 Jahrgänge. Selbst Longbottom hätte ich so eine Katastrophe nicht zu getraut. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass das Niveau dieser Klasse nicht gerade das Beste ist, aber sie beweisen mir eindeutig, dass ich hier nur immer wieder meine Zeit verschwendet habe. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sie sind durchgefallen, Mr. Potter.", spukte er ihm die letzten Worte geradezu entgegen.

Harry hatte das ganze über sich ergehen lassen und nickte nun nur. Er spürte den Stress und das Nachsitzen bei Umbridge der letzten Tage, deutlich in den Knochen, so dass er nicht einmal mehr die Wut aufbringen konnte etwas zu entgegnen. Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute etwas skeptisch, als keine Proteste von dem Potter- Jungen kamen.

Während alle anderen ihren Trank weiter fertigstellten, musste Harry ohne Hilfe von Magie seinen Platz saubermachen und aufräumen. Natürlich konnte er keine Probe von seinem Trank abgeben, als alle anderen ihre Phiolen nach vorne trugen. Hermine hatte ein Lächeln des Sieges auf dem Gesicht, während Ron schaute als wäre es ihm fast lieber gewesen, er würde wie Harry nichts abgeben können. Auf dem Rückweg vom Lehrerpult warf Ron ihm trotzdem einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

Nachdem alle schon gegangen waren, wobei Harry sich sicher war, dass Ron und Hermine vor der Tür warteten, schrubbte er immer noch seinen Platz. Snape beobachtete ihn eine Weile, doch nach einigen Minuten ließ er die restlichen Überbleibsel des Unfalls verschwinden und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Sie werden die Prüfung in einem Monat unter meiner Aufsicht einzeln wiederholen können. Doch seien sie gewarnt, die Note, die sie dann erreichen wird, wegen dieses Vorfalls heute, halbiert. Also strengen sie sich an. Denn auch wenn es mich ehrlich freuen würde, wenn sie uns verlassen müssten, ist in meinen Klassen noch nie jemand durch eine Prüfung gefallen. So soll es in Zukunft auch bleiben." Seine Ansprache klang in Harrys Ohren sehr nach einer Drohung.

„Sie dürfen jetzt gehen, Potter!", schnarrte der Tränkemeister ihm noch entgegen, bevor er selbst den Klassenraum verließ.

Harry stand noch immer etwas verwirrt im Raum. Das Ganze erschien ihm irgendwie, doch zu…gnädig. Wieso gab Snape ihm noch eine Chance? Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Raum, um sofort in seine beiden Begleiter zu laufen.

„Harry!",rief Hermine. Sie schien inzwischen wieder aus ihrer Euphorie- Welle aufgetaucht zu sein und machte ihrem Ärger über Snape mit lautem Schreien Luft.

„Was sollte das? Er kann dich doch nicht durchfallen lassen…" Während Hermine weiter auf ihn einredete, antwortete Harry leise und selbst etwas ungläubig:

„Ich bin nicht durchgefallen. Er hat mir eine zweite Chance gegeben."

„Was?", fragte Ron, als hätte man gerade alle seine Ansichten für nichtig erklärt. „Was, du meinst, er lässt dich die Prüfung nochmal machen? Die Regel gibt's doch gar nicht. Durchgefallen ist durchgefallen. Also…ich meine…nicht dass du jetzt durchfallen sollst …aber…" Rons Stimme wurde leise, bevor sie langsam erstarb. Harry wandte sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu Hermine, die nickte.

„Es stimmt. Prüfungen kann man eigentlich nicht nachschreiben, wenn man durchgefallen ist.", erklärte Hermine, wobei sie Ron beipflichtend auf die Schultern klopfte.

Die folgenden Tage, dachte Harry immer wieder darüber nach, was das Ganze mit dem Nachschreiben nun zu bedeuten hatte. Immerhin stand nirgendwo in den Schulregeln von etwas ähnlichem und Snape wollte doch Harry immer loswerden. Warum gab er ihm so plötzlich eine Chance?

Wieder wurden diese Gedanken über Snapes Gesinnung in seinem Kopf losgetreten. War er nun ein Todesser oder ein Spion für die gute Seite? Er hätte Harry von der Schule fliegen lassen können. Wollte er es verhindern um ihn weiter für den dunklen Lord beobachten zu können, oder weil er doch für Dumbledore arbeitete und somit so etwas gar nicht in Frage kam?

Auch Hermine und Ron grübelten. Immer wieder setzten die drei sich zusammen und überlegten. Sie wägten die Taten von Snape in den letzten Jahren und schweiften so weit ab, dass Hermine die beiden ab und zu zügeln musste und Harry darauf hin wies, er solle doch lieber für die Nachprüfung lernen als die ganze Zeit über Snape nach zu denken.

Die Tage vergingen und immer wieder musste Harry bei Umbridge, wegen irgendwelcher Nichtigkeiten nachsitzen. Wenn er in den Pausen nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war sich Draco vom Hals zu halten, erledigte er noch schnell seine Hausaufgaben. So blieb zum Lernen für Zaubertränke wenig Zeit und die Tatsache, dass Snape ihn nie wieder darauf ansprach, ließ ihn das ganze bald vergessen. Doch aus den Tagen wurden Wochen und bald war der Termin gekommen.

Als Harry an diesem Samstagmorgen aufstand, lag ein Brief auf seinem Nachttisch mit der Benachrichtigung, dass heute seine Prüfung in Zaubertränke stattfinden würde und er solle pünktlich um 18 Uhr an Snapes Büro erscheinen. Die Worte waren in dieser typischen engen Schrift und förmlichen Sprache mit smaragdgrüner Tinte auf ein kleines Pergament geschrieben. Kurz überkam Harry wieder Angst, denn gelernt hatte er wieder kaum und von 15 bis 17 Uhr musste er wieder bei der alten Kröte Umbridge nachsitzen, weil er Beweise für ihre wilden Hypothesen über Dumbledore verlangt hatte. Doch er nahm sich vor mit Hermine bis zum Nachmittag noch einmal alle Tränke durchzugehen.

Sein Vorhaben wurde sofort zerstört, als er von Ron erfuhr, dass Hermine krank war. Warum musste sie denn jetzt plötzlich krank werden? „Gestern ging es ihr doch noch blendend?", dachte Harry wütend. Er fühlte sich von Hermine verraten und so gern er Ron auch mochte, dieser war nun wirklich keine Hilfe. Ron hatte in der Prüfung nur gerade so bestanden und Harry brauchte fast ein „Ohnegleichen" um nicht durchzufallen.

Somit zog er sich allein in die Bibliothek zurück und laß den ganzen Vormittag, bis zum Mittagessen. Danach besuchte er Hermine kurz im Krankenflügel, wobei mit einem gewissen Unmut immer nur kurz angebunden auf ihre Fragen antwortete. Immer noch machte er Hermines Krankheit dafür verantwortlich, dass er wahrscheinlich durchfallen würde.

Nachdem er bei Professor Umbridge zwei unendlich lange und schmerzhafte Stunden in ihrem rosaroten Büro verbracht hatte, war er fast nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Hand und sein Kopf schmerzen unerträglich. Schnell wickelte er ein Taschentuch um die noch blutende Hand und machte einen Knoten, um es zu befestigen, ehe er mit Ron zum Abendessen ging. Hermine ging es immer noch nicht besser. Sie schien eine ganz normale aber hartnäckige Muggelgrippe abbekommen zu haben.

Das Abendessen schmeckte eigenartig versalzen auf Harrys Zunge, doch Ron aß nach Herzenslust und ihm schien es zu schmecken. Harry hatte nach ein paar Bissen die Gabel beiseite gelegt und stand langsam auf, als würde er das kommende liebend gern bis in die Ewigkeit hinauszögern. Ron gab ihm noch den ein oder anderen nützlichen Ratschlag und klopfte zuversichtlich auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Ich danke allen, die bis hierher gekommen sind fürs Lesen und würde mich über einen Kommi rießig freuen. =)<p>

LG Semi (Atori)


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo liebe Leser =)

hier das zweite Kapitel...  
>Jetzt möchte ich mich ersteinmal an alle wenden, die den Titel der Geschichte nicht verstehen. Das werde ich erst später erklären, aber eigentlich ist ein Titel auch nicht so wichtig... ; )<p>

Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p>xxxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes – 2 xxxxxxx<p>

Fünf Minuten vor 18 Uhr stand Harry vor Snapes Büro. Er hatte eine Tasche mit, in der sich seine Schulsachen für Zaubertränke befanden. Selbst sein Lehrbuch hatte er eingesteckt, obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht benutzen durfte während der Prüfung.

Beherzt atmete er noch einmal durch und klopfte an. Ein leises aber scharfes „Herein" war hinter der dicken Tür zu hören und Harry betrat das Büro.

Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute ihn untypischer Weise sofort an. Harry kannte die strafende Pause die der Professor sonst immer bei ihm und den anderen Schülern anwandte, bevor er aufsah. Doch Snape schien geradezu auf Harry gewartet zu haben, denn sein Schreibtisch war leer und ein Kessel war darauf aufgebaut. Er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, bis er vor dem Gryffindor-Schüler zum Stehen kam und auf ihn herunter schaute. Sofort sprach Harry ihm ein förmliches und einstudiertes „Guten Abend, Professor." entgegen, worauf dieser nur nickte und mit einer auffordernden Geste den Weg zum Kessel freimachte.

„Nun, Mr. Potter. Sie kennen die Aufgabenstellung bereits, also fangen Sie bitte an. Sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit." Mit diesem Satz erschien eine Sanduhr, die auf ein kleines Pult in einer Ecke schwebte und sich dann mit einem leisen Piepen umdrehte, so dass der Sand anfing nach unten zu fallen.

Harry verfolgte die Sanduhr mit den Augen und wandte den Blick erst ab, als schon einige Sandkörner auf den Glasboden gerieselt waren. Kurz schaute er Snape an, ehe er an den Tisch herantrat und mit seiner Arbeite begann. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es derselbe Trank aus der ersten Prüfung sein würde. Einen Moment lang musste er sein Tun unterbrechen und nachdenken, bevor er die Zutaten noch einmal in seinem Kopf überflog und den Trank ansetzte.

Doch als er gerade dabei war eine der peinlichst genau dosierten Zutaten in den Kessel zu geben, ziepe seine Hand mit dem geschnittenen Schriftzug kurz und so heftig, dass er zusammenzuckte und alles in seiner Hand in den Kessel fiel. Nach drei großen Blasen, die aufgestiegen waren, veränderte der Trank seine Farbe und seinen Geruch. Als Snape die Änderung wahrnahm, fuhr er von seinem Stuhl hoch, auf dem er gesessen hatte und rief noch während er mit schnellen Schritten durch den Raum hastete: „Potter, runter!" Es war ein harscher, geradezu aggressiver Ton. Harry konnte nicht einmal mehr die letzte Silbe von „runter" hören, als auch schon der Kessel mit einem lauten, tiefen Krachen zerfetzte. Er spürte einen Schlag ins Gesicht und ließ sich hinter den Tisch fallen. Ein grobes Stück des Kessels hatte ihn getroffen.

Einige Sekunden wartete er einfach in der nun alles erdrückenden Stille, ehe er wieder aufstand. Seine Wange fühlte sich heiß an und er legte seine kühle Hand darauf. Er suchte den Raum nach Snape ab, bis er ihn in einer Ecke fand. Überall lagen Scherben des Kessels und hier und da brodelte noch eine kleine Pfütze, des Trankes.

Als Harry bemerkte, dass Snape bewusstlos zu sein schien, befiehl ihn ein starkes Gefühl der Panik. Sollte Snape nicht wieder aufwachen hatte er einen Lehrer getötet und sollte er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen, dann wartete auf Harry der Tod. Er hockte sich vor den Tränkemeister und schaute ihn an. Er war in der Ecke zusammengesunken, sein Kinn lag vorn auf seiner Brust, so dass man nur Snapes schwarze Haare sehen konnte. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Snape auf den Kessel zugelaufen war, kurz vor der Explosion. Hatte er die Situation nicht einschätzen können? Oder war sein Lehrer untypischer Weise einfach unkonzentriert gewesen?

„Professor?", fragte Harry leise und rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Sofort kam wieder etwas Leben in den Körper und als der Tränkemeister den Kopf hob, funkelte in seinen Augen pure Wut. Sein Schüler fing diesen Blick auf und sprang wieder in einige Meter Entfernung. Snape sagte nichts, ehe er aufgestanden war und sich den Staub von der Robe klopfte.

„Gott, Potter! Wie kann ein einzelnes Individuum nur so grob fahrlässig handeln?", herrschte er ihn an. „Sie haben nicht nur mein Büro zerstört, sondern sind hiermit durch die Vorprüfung gefallen."

Harry hielt ungläubig den Atem an. Er wollte sich wehren, er wollte erklären wie es geschehen war.

„Aber Professor, Sir, ich hatte Schmerzen und bin zusammengezuckt. Das war keine Absicht!", entgegnete er verzweifelt, worauf Snape nur ein kaltes Grinsen erwiderte.

„Sie wollen mir allen Erntens weismachen, dass Sie wegen Kopfschmerzen, die Sie wenn ich recht gehe in der Annahme, wahrscheinlich bekommen weil Sie nachts immer durch die Gänge schleichen, diesen Trank zum explodieren gebracht haben?", fragte er amüsiert. Harry schaute zu Boden und rieb sich über die linke Hand. Doch er entschied, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte. So löste er den Knoten des Taschentuchs und bewegte die Hand mit den Schnitten in Snapes Blickfeld. Dieser hob skeptisch die Augenbraue und musterte die Wunden genau.

„Ich musste bei Professor Umbridge nachsitzen, weil …" Kurz zögerte er bevor er weitersprach. „…weil ich in ihrem Unterricht erzählt habe, dass Voldemort zurück ist." Kaum sichtbar bewegte Snape den Mundwinkel, als der Junge IHN beim Namen nannte, auch wenn er es gewohnt war. Nun nahm er Harrys Hand in die eigene und hob sie näher an sein Gesicht. Eine Weile schien er die Schnitte zu studieren wie ein Buch, dann ließ er Harry wieder los und schaute ihn ernst an.

„Blutfedern sind strengstens verboten, vor allem ihre Anwendung auf Schüler.", sprach er ernst, die Wut schien noch immer nicht aus seinem Blick gewichen zu sein, doch nun fokussierte sie nicht mehr Harry.

Nachdem Snape wieder bemerkt hatte, wie zerstört sein Büro war, richtete er alles wieder mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs und ging zu einem Regal hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er reichte Harry mit einer ruppigen und steifen Bewegung eine kleine Dose.

„Schmieren sie das die nächsten Tage auf ihre Hand", sprach er in einem eigenartigen Befehlston, wobei sein Blick in Harrys Gesicht wanderte. „…und auf ihre Wange." Er wandte sich wieder ab und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Als Harry von der Dose wieder aufsah, bedeutete er seinem Schüler mit einer Geste, sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Hastig nahm Harry Platz und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich werde diese Sache dem Schulleiter melden und Professor Umbrigde wird von unserer Schule verwiesen werden.", erklärte Snape. „Sie sind allerdings trotzdem durch die Prüfung gefallen, Mr. Potter. Ich hatte ihnen nur diese zweite Chance eingeräumt und ihre mangelnde Körperbeherrschung ist nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Entschuldigung für diesen gravierenden Fehler."

„Sie können mich nicht von der Schule werfen! Nur Dumbledo…", rief Harry aufgebracht und wurde sofort von seinem Lehrer unterbrochen.

„Sie vergreifen sich im Ton, Mr. Potter. Denken Sie daran mit wem Sie sprechen! Zehn Punkte Abzug. Darüber hinaus, hat nie jemand gesagt, dass Sie die Schule verlassen müssen. Die Vorprüfung ist nicht ZAG- relevant und hat damit außer auf ihren Gesamtnotenschnitt auf nichts Einfluss. Sie ist eine Art Generalprobe für die Schüler." Dem Gryffindor fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter, dann hatten Hermine und Ron ihm etwas Falsches erzählt? Das kurze Gefühl des Ärgers über seine Freunde, wurde jedoch sofort von einer Welle der Euphorie weggeschwemmt.

Kurz bevor er noch einmal ungläubig fragen wollte ob er nun von der Schule fliegen würde, hielt er es für das Beste zu schweigen und nickte nur verstehend.

„Eine Strafarbeit über diesen Trank, der ihnen nicht gelingen will über 3 Ellen und Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor verstehen sich wohl von selbst, wenn man sich das Chaos in diesem Zimmer von vor ein paar Minuten ins Gedächtnis ruft.", belehrte Snape ihn. Kurz atmete sein Lehrer hörbar durch ehe er aufstand.

„Gut, Mr. Potter, dann können Sie nun gehen.", forderte er Harry auf. Dieser stand auf und ging zur Tür, doch dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und schaute Snape mit bittendem aber ernstem Blick ins Gesicht.

„Professor Snape, ich habe eine Bitte an Sie. … Bitte sagen Sie Professor Dumbledore nichts von meinem Nachsitzen bei Umbridge. Ich möchte nicht, dass er es erfährt." Snapes Mimik wandelte sich wieder in ein genießerisches Grinsen.

„Stolz wie eh und je, was Potter?", fragte er mit einschneidend kaltem Ton und schaute auf Harry herab. Harry fiel darauf nichts ein, doch er machte auch keine Anstalten zu gehen. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte er sich jedoch um und verließ das Büro. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn ihn um etwas zu bitten.

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Am nächsten Morgen, war alles noch still im Schlafsaal als Harry aufwachte und sein Blick bei der kleinen Dose hängenblieb, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte. Es war eine flache, Handteller große Blechdose, die sehr abgegriffen aussah. Sie stand auf dem Nachtisch und das Etikett zeigte zur Hälfte in seine Richtung. Mit Snapes typisch eng, geschwungener Schrift stand dort ein ihm unbekannter Salbenname – Boufu. Machte dieser kaltblütige Mann sich doch ab und zu Sorgen um seine Schüler? Wenn ja, konnte er das wirklich gut verstecken.

Er setzte sich auf und gähnte leise. Durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen, fiel ein warmer Sonnenstrahl auf die Decke und teilte das Bett in zwei Teile. Harrys Blick wanderte dem Strahl nach und blieb an seiner linken Hand stehen. Die Schrift hatte sich entzündet und als er die Schnitte behutsam berührte, spürte er ein juckendes Ziepen. Er nahm die Salbe und schraubte die Dose auf. Ein starker Kräutergeruch stieg ihm in die Nase und Harry tauchte zwei Finger in die sehr zähflüssige Masse. Er erwartete einen Schmerz, als er die Salbe auf die verletzte Haut schmierte, doch es fühlte sich sofort besser an. Den Rest den er noch an den Fingern hatte, schmierte er wahllos an seiner leicht geschwollenen Wange ab und schraubte die Dose wieder zu, ehe er sie in der Nachtischschublade verstaute.

Dann legte er sich wieder hin und schlief noch ungefähr eine Stunde, bis das erste Geflüster und Getrappel, zu hören war. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Als er in den Spiegel schaute, stellte er fest, dass seine Wange wieder abgeschwollen war. Ron stand schon am Toilettenbecken.

„Morgen, Harry. Du warst gestern lange weg, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er für Harrys Geschmack etwas zu beiläufig.

„Gut gut…. Ich bin durchgefallen.", war Harrys ungerührte Antwort, als er die Hände in das mit warmen Wasser gefüllte Becken tauchte und es sich ins Gesicht warf.

„Ah…ok….WAS?" Ron brauchte wie immer einen Moment zu begreifen.

„Na aber, dann fliegst du doch von der Schule!"

„Nein, tue ich nicht.", antwortete Harry patzig und gereizt. „Snape hat´s mir erklärt, man kann wegen der Vorprüfungen nicht von der Schule fliegen!" Ron schaute ihn ungläubig an und kam an das andere Waschbecken.

„Echt? Na sowas… ich dachte das wäre so.", gab er klein bei. Harry hatte sich inzwischen ein Handtuch geangelt und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab, als ihm sein linker Handrücken auffiel. Es war alles wieder verheilt, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Seine Haut war glatt und rosig. Einen kurzen Moment starrte er auf die Stelle, an der der Satz gestanden hatte, doch dann zwang er sich zum Wegschauen, denn er wollte Rons Aufmerksamkeit nicht noch mehr auf sich ziehen.

Als die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen erklärte Ron Hermine, dass Harry nicht von der Schule fliegen würde, obwohl er durchgefallen war, was diese jedoch nicht so ohne weiteres glaubte. Harry erzählte ihnen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und deswegen durch die Prüfung gefallen war, die wirklich wichtigen Dinge des gestrigen Abends behielt er für sich.

Der Sonntag verging schnell. Hermine laß in der Bibliothek und Harry und Ron spielten das gute, alte Wer-sich-zuerst-bewegt-hat-verloren-Spiel. Sie lümmelten sich vor den Kamin und taten den ganzen Tag nichts. So war bald wieder Abend und Harry musste sich, nach dem er heute Morgen so lange geschlafen hatte, zwingen zeitig genug ins Bett zu gehen, denn morgen stand eine Vorprüfung in Zauberei-Geschichte an.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Das wars...<p>

Über ein bisschen Feedback wäre ich sehr happy. 3

Semi


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo liebe Leser, =)

Ich weiß die Geschichte wirkt bis jetzt etwas verwirrend. Ich versuche es so darzustellen, wie Harry es erlebt und da er nicht alles mitbekommt und etwas verstrickt denkt entstehen Lücken.

Achso... das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ich wollte Musiktipps für die Kapitel geben. Die anderen werden noch nachgetragen, hier für dieses Kapitel...

"Colorblind" by Counting Crows

und nun Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p>xxxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes – 3 xxxxxx<p>

Wochen vergingen und Harry wurde immer mehr bewusst, dass Snape sich veränderte. Es gab Tage an denen war er grausam und aggressiv, fast noch ungemütlicher als sonst, doch dann gab es wieder Unterrichtsstunden in denen er Gnade walten ließ und über einige Fehler der Schüler hinwegsah. Ja sogar Neville hatte er vor ein paar Tagen dafür gelobt, dass er mal nicht den Klassenraum in die Luft gesprengt hatte und sogar eine Probe seines Trankes abgeben konnte.

Viele Schüler machten ihre Witze und meinten, er würde sowas wie die Wechseljahre durchlaufen, sprachen von Hormonschwankungen und lachten hinter ihrem Lehrer über dessen Ausbrüche. Doch Harry schien mehr als skeptisch und beobachtete ihn immer mehr und mehr bewusst. Alle Gedanken, die er sich um Snape machte, behielt er für sich. Eigentlich sprach er mit Mine und Ron über alles, doch sie hatten Jahre lang zu dritt über ihn gehetzt. So blieb dieses Thema sein Geheimnis. Irgendwie hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass die beiden in diese Sache nicht hineingehörten.

Doch sein Beobachten sollte sich in Sorge wandeln, denn er begann, wie am Jahresanfang immer wieder aus Voldemorts Perspektive zu träumen. Erst konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, nur die Schmerzensschreie, die er hörte, kamen ihm bekannt vor. Einige Nächte vergingen und bald konnte er klare Bilder sehen. Immer wieder tauchte Snape auf. Crucio-Flüche wurden gesprochen und lautes Lachen erfasste den marmorierten Saal, wenn sich sein Lehrer vor Schmerzen am Boden wand. Nichts war mehr von der Körperbeherrschung übrig, die Snape sonst zelebrierte.

Er lag auf der Seite, gekrümmt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Schweiß stand auf seiner blassen Stirn, während Speichel aus seinem halbgeöffneten Mund auf den Boden tropfte. Voldemort saß direkt vor ihm in einem großen Sessel, der fast schon das Ausmaß eines Throns hatte. Die anderen Todesser knieten im Halbkreis um das Opfer herum. Sie lachten, doch wagten es nicht den Blick zu heben. Wenn Snape sich kaum noch bewegen konnte, löste Voldemort den Fluch und warf eine Phiole in Snapes Richtung. Diese zerschellte nicht auf dem Mamorboden, sondern klirrte nur mit einem eisigen Ton herum, bevor sie direkt vor Snape landete, der sie sofort mit seiner letzten Kraft an sich riss und wieder an den Rand kroch.

Jedes Mal wachte Harry mit einem üblen Gemisch aus Sorgen und Wut im Magen auf. Dieser Mann hatte ihn jahrelang gepeinigt, er hatte ihn aufs übelste beschimpft und ihn immer wieder für Dinge beschuldigt, die sein Vater getan hatte und nicht er selbst. Nie hatte Snape ihn, wie einen normalen Schüler behandelt, nie hatte er ihm die gleichen Chancen eingeräumt. Doch nun tat er es. Er hatte Harry nachschreiben lassen und sein Geheimnis über das Nachsitzen bei Umbridge behalten. Genau. Das war ihm bis dahin noch nicht aufgefallen, aber er hatte Dumbledore nichts vom Nachsitzen bei Umbrigde erzählt, sonst hätte dieser sich doch schon längst mit Harry in Verbindung gesetzt.

Mit diesen Gedanken saß er in seinem Bett. Die roten, schweren Samtvorhänge waren ganz zugezogen – wie eine Höhle. Schon seit Jahren nutzte diese kleine Höhle ihm als Rückzugsort. Hier konnte er nachdenken, die Dunkelheit vor Augen. Was war nur los mit Snape?

Immer wenn er nachts ein Zusammentreffen von Voldemort und Snape mitbekommen hatte, das immer gleich ablief, war Snape am nächsten Tag wieder ungewöhnlich freundlich. Harry hatte erwartet, dass es die Tage waren, an denen er noch strenger war, doch auf eine grauenvolle Nacht, folgte immer ein sanfter Tag.

Auch Harry wurde ungemütlicher. Fast jede Nacht litt er mit seinem doch eigentlich so verhassten Lehrer. Der Schlafmangel zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er rastete schnell aus und stritt sich immer wieder mit Hermine und Ron. Die beiden spotteten auch nur über Hogwarts´ Fledermaus und so behielt er seine Träume für sich. Das ein oder andere Mal dachte er daran es Dumbledore zu erzählen, doch eigentlich wollte er schon damals wegen Umbridge nicht zu ihm.

An einem Tag, an dem Snape besonders gereizt schien, fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Er saß gerade an einem Trank mit Ron und erklärte er bräuchte noch eine Zutat. Dann ging er zum Schrank und rempelte dabei ganz bewusst Malfoy an. Dieser blaffte sofort zurück und schubste Harry gegen den Tisch hinter ihm. Er konnte im Hintergrund schon Snape toben hören, als er die Hand zur Faust ballte und Draco eine verpasste – mitten ins Gesicht. Abgesehen von seinem Plan, wollte er das schon die ganzen Jahre tun. Ein Lächeln aus Genugtuung und Siegestaumel formte sich auf seinen Lippen, während er auf den am Boden liegenden Blonden schaute, dem nun Blut aus der Nase rann. Ein noch nie dagewesener Wutausbruch des Tränkemeisters entlud sich über den Gryffindor-Schüler. Doch Harry ignorierte die mehr als beleidigenden Vergleiche mit seinem Vater und die „Gold-Jungen"-Witze. 20 Punkte Abzug und eine ganze Woche Nachsitzen.

Genau das hatte Harry erwartet. Genau das hatte er geplant. So könnte er ihn näher beobachten. Ganz hinten in seinem Kopf meldete sich kreischend sein rationales Denken, dass dies eine mehr als blöde Idee war.

Hermine und Ron waren mehr als perplex, als Harry an seinen Platz zurückkehrte.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das denn?", krächzte Ron.

„20 Punkte, Harry! Was soll das?", zischte Hermine ohne jegliches Verständnis. Doch Harry hatte den beiden schon längst aufgehört zu erklären was er tat und was er fühlte. Denn genau genommen konnte er es sich nicht einmal selbst erklären. Er handelte instinktiv und impulsiver als sonst.

Schon am kommenden Abend sollte sein erstes Nachsitzen für diese Woche bei Snape beginnen.

Punkt 18 Uhr klopfte er an der Kerkertür und wurde mit einem fast geschrienen „Ja!" herein befohlen. Harry zuckte zusammen und betrat das nur spärlich beleuchtete Büro. Hinter dem Tisch stand ein jetzt schon aufgebrachter Snape.

„Was haben sie sich heute eigentlich dabei gedacht? Sind sie noch ganz bei Sinnen? Oder hat der ungehobelte Geist ihres Vaters von ihnen nun vollkommen Besitz ergriffen!" Es waren keine ironischen Bemerkungen. Es waren geschriene Fragen mit denen Snape nun um den Tisch geschlichen kam. Harry wäre am liebsten ein Stück zurück gewichen, als sein Lehrer nun direkt vor ihm stand, doch seine Beine waren stur.

Während Snape ihn weiter beleidigte, hatte er Harry an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte ihn nun mehr als unsanft. Langsam aber sicher, konnte Harry spüren wie die Angst in seine Knochen kroch und ihn lähmte. So hatte er Snape noch nie erlebt. Er war schon immer furchteinflößend gewesen, doch nun spürte er echte Angst. Angst vor dem Mann zu dem er doch freiwillig gekommen war, weil er sich Sorgen machte.

Er bemerkte nicht sofort, dass sein Lehrer aufgehört hatte mit Schreien. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah nun in das entsetzte Gesicht von Snape. Noch einige Sekunden vergingen, bis Harry begriff, woher das Entsetzen kam. Harry hatte eine Hand an die schmerzende, glühende Wange gelegt. Sein Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape, hatte ihn soeben mit voller Kraft geohrfeigt. Keine mahnende Kopfnuss, mit einem Lehrbuch, ein richtiger Schlag, wie er hasserfüllter nicht sein konnte. Mit einer gedankenverlorenen Geste rieb sich Harry übers Gesicht und musterte dann seine Handfläche, als hätte er Blut erwartet. Wieder hob sich sein Blick in das Gesicht von Snape, der immer noch stumm dastand. Als hätte ihn jemand, wie ein Videoband mit der Fernbedienung angehalten.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und rannte entgegen der Lähmung seines Körpers aus dem Büro.

Bis in die zweite Etage schaffte er es, wo er mitten auf einer kleinen Wendeltreppe zusammensackte und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Was war da nur gerade passiert? Alle seine Muskeln versagten den Dienst. Er konnte sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen und lag auf den kalten Steinstufen.

Nach einigen Sekunden, es konnten auch Minuten sein, stand Harry wieder auf seinen wackeligen Beinen und stieg die Stufen hinauf, bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Zielstrebig ohne auf die Fragen seiner Freunde einzugehen, ging er durch den Raum und in den Schlafsaal, wo er sich auf sein Bett setzte und die Vorhänge zuzog. Gedankenverloren ließ er sich auf die Matratze fallen und starrte auf das Dunkelrot des Vorhangs.

Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage schwirrten wild in seinem Kopf umher. Diese Träume und Snapes Verhalten. Aber vor allem auch sein eigenes Verhalten war ihm ein Rätsel.

Wieso hatte er diese Schlägerei mit Draco angefangen, um Nachsitzen zu müssen?

Wieso bildete er sich nur immer wieder ein, er müsse sich um die Probleme von anderen kümmern?

Wieso ließ er die Sachen nicht einfach auf sich beruhen? Überall steckte er seine Nase hinein.

Und wieso verflucht nochmal weinte er jetzt?

Ohne dass er es bemerkte, sank er in einen tiefen Schlaf, bis er in den Morgenstunden wieder anfing zu träumen. Immer wieder der gleiche Ablauf, auch wenn sich die Szenen ein wenig unterschieden. Diesmal war Snape allein mit seinem Peiniger. Minutenlange Folter und die Phiole, die scheinbar Snapes Ziel und der Grund für diese Treffen war. Das kleine Kristallfläschen klirrte wieder auf dem Steinboden, doch dieses Mal konnte Harry das Etikett lesen…

„Desidera Delir".

Dann wachte Harry auf. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Noch 3 Stunden, bis er aufstehen musste. Er zog sich aus, warf seine Kleider neben das Bett und kroch unter die Decke. Ihm war unwahrscheinlich kalt. Er zitterte leicht unter der dicken Daunenbettdecke und zog sie bis unter sein Kinn. Wut auf sich selbst kochte in ihm auf, denn wieder hatte er Mitleid.

Mitleid mit einem Mann, der ihn noch vor ein paar Stunden auf das Übelste beschimpft und geschlagen hatte. Eigentlich hätte er Snape nun noch mehr hassen müssen, als er es schon vorher getan hatte, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es stellte sich kein Hass ein, nur Mitleid und Sorge. Das einzige was er fühlte wenn er an die Ohrfeige zurückdachte, war Traurigkeit …kein Hass. Dieser Mann hatte seine Fassung verloren, nach so vielen Jahren.

Wieder schlief er ein.

Das nächste Mal wurde er von den Geräuschen der anderen geweckt. Er war unglaublich müde und wollte nicht aufstehen. Doch irgendwann kam Ron und zog die Vorhänge auf.

„Komm Harry! Du kommst zu spät. Ich geh schon los.", schnarrte er gehetzt.

Da war kein „wir" mehr, nur noch ein „du" und „ich". Es war Harry unverständlich, wie er sich allein durch seinen inneren Konflikt, so von seinen Freunden distanzieren konnte. Doch es herrschte ein Gefühl in ihm, dass scheinbar niemanden gebrauchen konnte. Er wollte nicht allein sein, fühlte sich einsam, doch er sträubte sich auch gegen jeglichen engeren Kontakt.

Mit der zerknitterten Robe vom gestrigen Tag und ungekämmten Haaren, betrat er die große Halle. Er war in den letzten Wochen, vom seltsamen Helden, zum in sich gekehrten Einzelgänger, den man lieber nicht ansprach, abgestiegen. Die Blicke die er zugeworfen bekam, waren nun nicht mehr offen oder ungläubig. Sie wurden heimlich und abschätzend. Es waren nervöse Blicke, mit denen man diese Kisten musterte, aus denen gleich eine Clownspuppe, auf einer Sprungfeder herausschießen konnte. Blicke die man ängstlich und hastig, der Sorte von Verrückten zuwarf, die gefährlich werden konnten.

Niemand sprach ihn an, auch nicht auf den blauen Schimmer der auf seiner Wange lag.

Er setzte sich neben Hermine und Ron, die sich schon angeregt unterhielten und aß eine Scheibe Toast. Immer wieder beobachtete er die beiden und stellte fest, dass sie irgendwie unbekümmerter waren als sonst. Wer konnte es ihnen übel nehmen? Sie brauchten sich Harrys Probleme schon seit Wochen nicht mehr anhören. Er lächelte schmal, als er die beiden so sah. Vielleicht war es wirklich das Beste, nicht ständig seine Freunde in alles mit hineinzuziehen.

Der restliche Tag verging nach außen hin in geregelten Bahnen. Doch in Harrys Kopf sah es ganz anders aus. Heute Abend würde er wieder bei Snape nachsitzen müssen. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, dass Dumbledore oder Snape sich melden würden und die Strafe aufheben würden, doch wie es schien hatte Snape nichts erzählt und wollte sich auch bei ihm nicht entschuldigen. Doch Harry suchte immer noch nach Antworten, er wollte wissen warum Snape nicht mehr der Alte war und weswegen er immer wieder von ihm träumte.

Am Abend stieg er mit langsamen Schritten die Treppen zum Kerker hinab. Er holte sich aus seinen Gedanken, als er vor der Tür zu Snape Büro stand und klopfte an. Snape ließ ein raues „Herein.", verlauten und Harry öffnete die Tür ohne zu Zögern. Er wollte Antworten.

Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und deutete auf einen Stuhl, er schaute seinen Schüler nur kurz an.

„Guten Abend, Professor.", sprach Harry leise während er sich ihm gegenüber setzte und versuchte diesen kurzen Blick zu deuten.

„Mr. Potter, ich muss mich bei ihnen für mein gestriges Verhalten entschuldigen. Es steht außer Frage, dass meine Reaktion mehr als unangemessen war.", presste er gezwungen formell heraus. Snape hob seinen Kopf und beobachtete die etwas verwirrte Reaktion seines Schülers.

Harry starrte seinen Lehrer ungläubig an, nicht nur dass dieser sich entschuldigt hatte, nun schien er ihn auch noch mit aufrichtigem Interesse zu mustern. Seine Augen schienen nicht ganz so kalt zu funkeln wie sonst und das war nicht das einzige was anders war. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung war eine Spur gütiger.

„Ähm… Danke, Professor." Er hätte wütend auf Snape sein müssen. „Ich nehme ihre Entschuldigung an." Er hätte das Ganze für einen Scherz halten müssen. Doch er tat es nicht, denn in Snapes Stimme fehlte eindeutig, der Sarkasmus. Zügig erhob sich der Tränkemeister und trat um den Tisch herum. Harry stand ebenfalls reflexartig auf und räusperte sich.

„Professor, geht es Ihnen gut? Ich meine… Sie scheinen sich zu verändern.", plapperte er ohne nachzudenken und senkte den Blick hastig auf den Boden.

„Sie dürfen jetzt gehen, Potter. Sie sind von ihrer Strafe befreit." Hörte er es hinter sich.

„Aber…", er hob den Kopf wieder. Warum war Snape plötzlich so nachsichtig, das war doch sonst so gar nicht seine Art, vor allem nicht wenn der Betroffene Harry Potter hieß. Er blieb stehen und schaute seinen Lehrer fragend an.

„Ich habe gesagt Sie sollen gehen, ich wiederhole mich ungern, das wissen Sie.", befahl Snape nun, doch es lag etwas Nervöses in seiner Stimme, dass Harry Sorgen machte. Er wandte sich in Snapes Richtung.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Professor?", fragte er laut und beobachtete mit einer inneren Unruhe, dass sein Lehrer längst nicht mehr die erhabene Haltung hatte, in der er sonst immer auftrat. Mit gesenkten Schultern, fuhr er sich mit zitternden Fingern über die leicht verschwitzte Stirn.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst gehen!", fauchte er. So wie er jetzt dastand, hatte dieses Fauchen eher etwas von einem, der in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, als von dem fiesen Schülerschreck.

Harry trat auf seinen Lehrer zu, der inzwischen kaum noch etwas deutlich wahrnahm. Unsicher stellte der Jüngere sich vor ihn und hielt ihn fest. „Was ist nur los mit Ihnen?", fragte er leise und mehr zu sich selbst. Doch plötzlich zog sich sein Magen zusammen und ein starkes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihm aus, als er spürte wie der Ältere gegen seinen Hals atmete. „Harry… geh einfach. Bitte."

Harry wusste nicht warum er plötzlich aus dem Büro gestürmt war. War es Snapes Bitte? Oder wollte er ihn nicht länger in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand sehen…. Aber vielleicht war es auch die Angst. Die Angst über das was er empfunden hatte, als er Snapes Nähe gespürt hatte. Er brauchte dringend Abstand von seinem Lehrer. Das Ganze war nicht sein Problem und er sollte sich endlich da raushalten, beschloss er. Er lief die Treppen hinauf, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, bis er vor der Bibliothek stand und seine Vorsätze sofort wieder verdrängt wurden. Vielleicht konnte er hier etwas über „Desidera Delir" heraus bekommen. Wenn es ein Zaubertrank war musste er doch in einem der Lehrbücher zu finden sein.

Leise schlich er zwischen den Regalen hin und her und suchte in den Verzeichnissen der Tränkebücher nach den Worten, die er in seinem Traum gelesen hatte. Doch nichts war zu finden, nicht einmal ein ähnlich klingender Name stand in einer der Listen. Er schlug das Buch, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, vorsichtig zu und schob es wieder in die Lücke, die es hinterlassen hatte. Er schaute sich um und sein Blick blieb am Eingang zur verbotenen Abteilung hängen. Natürlich…wenn es mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, konnte er es, wenn dann nur in einem schwarzmagischen Buch finden. Nach Filch Ausschau haltend, lief er schnell und leise über den Gang bis zum Eingang und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Regal. Er suchte nach Buchtiteln die auf schwarzmagische Tränke schließen ließen und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Buchrücken, während er sich mit seinem Zauberstab etwas Licht verschaffte. Immer wieder zog er probehalber ein Buch heraus und schaute in das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Doch dann entdeckte er den Titel: „Tränke und Tinkturen zur Erweiterung des Seins". Er überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis und fand die zwei Worte die er suchte.

„Desidera Delir"- Er verlängerte mit seinem Finger die Zeile nach rechts und fand die Seitenzahl 72. Hastig blätterte er in dem Buch herum… 65…69…71…

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe es hat gefallen und wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Tag. Danke fürs Lesen...und ihr wisst schon, ein Review würde mich freuen. =)<p>

LG Semi


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo =)

Ich habe die letzten Nächte kaum schlafen können und so habe mich an das nächste Kapitel gewagt.  
>Eventuelle Ungereimtheiten sind meinem Schlafmangel zuzurechnen.<br>Ich entschuldige mich bei allen, wegen des Cliffs. Aber es hat sich so wunderbar angeboten bei Kapitel 3, an dieser Stelle Schluss zu machen.

"Delicate" by Damien Rice

und nun Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p>xxxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes – 4 xxxxxx<p>

„Hab ich dich, Potter!" Mit diesen krächzend geschrienen Worten, senkte sich eine knochige Hand auf seine Schulter und er fuhr erschrocken herum, um Filch im Schein seines Zauberstabs zu erkennen. Reflexartig schlug er das Buch in seinen Händen, mit einem lauten Knall zu, wobei eine kleine Staubwolke zwischen den alten Seiten hervor gedrückt wurde.

„Was hast du hier mitten in der Nacht zu suchen, Junge?", fragte der Hausmeister unheilvoll, wobei er fauchender Weise von seiner buschigen Katze unterstützt wurde.

„Ich…ähm… ich…", suchte Harry nach Worten. Doch dann ließ er die Schultern enttäuscht sinken und schwieg. Wie sollte er sich denn heraus reden? Es war unnötig sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Er legte das Buch weg und folgte Filch nach unten in sein Büro.

Die kommenden zwei Wochen wurde Harry nun zum Schrubben der Gänge verpflichtet. Jeden Abend machte er sich nach dem Essen und den Hausaufgaben auf den Weg zu Filch. Von ihm bekam er dann einen Eimer, Reinigungsmittel und einen Mopp und gab im Gegenzug dazu seinen Zauberstab ab.

Er versuchte das kalte und amüsierte Grinsen des Hausmeisters einfach zu ignorieren, was ihm in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand, jedoch sichtlich schwer fiel.

Die stumpfsinnige, langwierige Arbeit verleitete ihn zum Nachdenken und so standen seine Gedanken, während des Putzens nie still. Desidera Delir…Seite 72…„Tränke und Tinkturen zur Erweiterung des Seins"…. Er musste an dieses Buch gelangen. Dort stand, was er wissen wollte.

Er gähnte gequält und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die schmerzenden Schläfen, während er den Mopp zwischen seine Beine geklemmt hatte. Er war viel zu müde, noch eine Strafe würde er nicht ertragen können. Die Hausaufgaben erledigte er in den Pausen und die kostbaren Stunden zwischen dem Schrubben und dem Schlafen, waren für Aufsätze und Aufgaben in Snapes Fach reserviert. Sein Notenschnitt in Zaubertränke, war seit der Vorprüfung so schlecht, dass er nur noch „E"s und „O"s bekommen durfte, sonst würde er zur ZAG-Prüfung gar nicht erst zugelassen werden.

Er bückte sich und hielt den Mopp in das Wischwasser. Dann drückte Harry das überschüssige Wasser heraus und ließ ihn mit einem hallenden Klatschen auf den Mamorboden sinken. Langsam zog er seine einsamen Bahnen durch den Flur und versank in den Musterungen der Steinplatten. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm ab und an und so presste er immer wieder die müden Lider aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch 20 Meter, schätzte er. Dann war er für diese Nacht fertig. Dann war es nur noch ein Abend.

Als er plötzlich klackende Schritte hinter sich vernahm, wirbelte er verschreckt herum und blinzelte ins Halbdunkel hinein. Wer sollte jetzt noch unterwegs sein, außer Filch und Snape…. Snape.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und Harry konnte die Silhouette eines langen schwarzen Umhangs erkennen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn außerhalb des Unterrichts wieder sah. Snape erschien schon seit Wochen nicht mehr zu den Mahlzeiten. Doch im Unterricht ließ er sich außer den Gefühlsschwankungen nichts weiter anmerken. Harry machte den Weg frei und sprach ein leises „Guten Abend, Professor." Doch zu seiner Überraschung ging der Tränkemeister nicht an ihm vorbei, sondern blieb wortlos vor ihm stehen. Sein Blick schien nichts Bestimmtes anzuvisieren und er machte einen noch ungesünderen Eindruck als sonst. Sein Gesicht war verschwitzt und einige seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen klebten auf seiner Stirn.

„Potter! Was machen sie hier? Es ist schon längst Sperrstunde!", fauchte Snape bedrohlich. Harry wich noch ein Stück zurück und stellte den Mopp schützend zwischen sich und ihn.

„Ich putze. Das ist eine Strafarbeit von Filch…", erklärte Harry hastig. Snapes Augen wanderten träge nach unten und er blinzelte einige Male wirr, als könne er den Mopp nicht erkennen. Er rieb sich über die Augen und schaute seinen Schüler wieder an.

„Es ist Schülern untersagt, sich nachts auf den Gängen aufzuhalten…", tadelte er weiter, wobei seine Stimme sich gegen Ende des Satzes verlor. Harry schaute ihn mehr als verwirrt an und setzte zu einer neuen Erklärung an: „Ja, aber das hier ist eine Strafarbeit von Filch, er hat mir befohlen, hier nachts zu wischen und…" Er unterbrach seinen Satz, denn Snape hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt. Sein Hinterkopf knallte gegen den Sandstein und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich hinter seiner Stirn aus, während er den Holzstil mit einem mechanischen Klacken zu Boden fallen hörte.

„Potter! Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Für dich gelten keine Sonderrechte!" Snape war inzwischen seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe gekommen und Harry schaute in die wutentbrannten schwarzen Augen. An diesen Augen stimmte irgendetwas nicht, stellte er unbewusst fest. Atemlos hing Harry in den Seilen und starrte den anderen fassungslos an.

„Tränke und Tinkturen zur Erweiterung des Seins" kam ihm wieder der Titel der Buches in den Sinn… Snapes Pupillen waren außergewöhnlich klein, dafür dass die Gänge nur noch spärlich beleuchtet waren… und dann der Muggelbegriff, der ihm damals als erstes dazu eingefallen war:

bewusstseinserweiternde Substanzen – Drogen.

Er hing noch dem Gedanken hinterher, als Harry auch schon ohne Vorwarnung ein Paar Lippen spürte. Nicht auf seinem Mund, eher auf dem rechten Mundwinkel, als hätte derjenige daneben gezielt oder war unbeholfen… und derjenige war Snape. Mit schnaubenden Atemzügen drückte dieser sich fast schmerzhaft gegen den Mund des Jüngeren, der geschockt die Luft anhielt. Harry war verwirrt, nervös und gedankenlos. Doch als Snape wieder von ihm abließ, hatte Harry das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihn gerade an seinen Eingeweiden gepackt und zog ihn nun ruckartig nach unten.

Blinzelnd und den Kopf nach unten reißend, fiel er auf die Knie und verlor den Kontakt zu Snape. Hastig zur Seite wegkriechend, rappelte er sich wieder auf und rannte den Gang hinunter. Wegen der Nässe rutschte er kurz vor dem Treppenabsatz fast aus, doch er konnte sich noch fangen und lief die Treppe hinunter. Die letzten drei Stufen, übersprang er und knickte um. Doch er nahm keinen Schmerz wahr und rannte einfach weiter zum Porträt. Er überhörte das Gezeter der fetten Dame und stieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. So schnell ihn sein verstauchter Fuß noch tragen konnte, kletterte er die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf und verkroch sich in sein Bett. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, hatte er die Vorhänge geschlossen und presste sein Gesicht ins Kissen.

Alles in ihm schien zu flattern… sein Magen…seine Nerven und sein Herz. Er atmete immer noch schnell und abgehackt. Dieser Kuss war weder romantisch noch geschickt gewesen, doch er warf sein Denken komplett aus der Bahn.

Snape… der Schülerschreck… der Mann, der ihn über die Jahre nur gequält hatte… sein Lehrer, gottverdammt! Harry fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war es der Kuss, doch andererseits wurde das Ganze von etwas viel wichtigerem und wahrscheinlich ausschlaggebenden überschattet. Er stand allem Anschein nach unter Drogen. War der Kuss nur das Produkt der Drogen oder war seine Bedeutung schwerwiegender?

Tränen brachen aus Harry hervor, völlig unverhofft und ohne dass er ihnen einen Grund zuweisen konnte. Jedenfalls konnte er sich für keinen der Gründe so recht entscheiden. Weinte er, weil er sich Sorgen um Snape machte? Oder weil er befürchtete, dass der Kuss ein Versehen war? Doch sollte er Letzteren in Betracht ziehen musste er sich selbst etwas sehr wichtiges eingestehen – Gefühle für Severus Snape.

Langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder. Als er seine schweren Lider kaum noch offen halten konnte, streifte er seine Schuhe, Hosen und Hemd ab und deckte sich zu. Eine wunderbar tröstende Trägheit nahm von ihm Besitz und er schlief ein.

Im Traum durchlebte er seinen ersten Abend in Hogwarts ein weiteres Mal. Hermine und Ron lachten mit ihm im Zug und der Hut teilte ihn für Gryffindor ein. Sein Herz machte bei dieser Entscheidung einen freudigen Hüpfer und er empfand eine tiefe Erleichterung. Die große Halle war mit tausenden Kerzen hell erleuchtet und Dumbledore machte seine Ansprache. Damals übte das alles auf ihn eine unbegreifliche Faszination aus und niemand sprach an diesem Abend über Voldemort.

Gegen halb vier Uhr morgens wachte er wieder auf. Harry war es inzwischen gewohnt nachts aufzuwachen und rechnete schon kaum noch damit, dass er durchschlief. Da er auf Toilette musste, schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf. Der Raum war fast vollkommen dunkel und unangenehm kalt. Harry rutschte vom Bett und stellte sich hin. Doch als er den ersten Schritt tat und den Vorhang öffnete, schoss ein stechender Schmerz von seinem rechten Fußgelenk in sein Hirn. Er war umgeknickt, erinnerte er sich wieder und humpelte nichts desto trotz in Richtung Badezimmer. Durch das kleine Turmfenster fiel ein blasser viereckiger Flecken Mondlicht auf den kalten, erloschenen Ofen. Er bemühte sich leise zu sein und niemanden zu wecken. Wieder zurück auf seinem Bett zog er die Vorhänge wieder zu und tastete in der Finsternis nach seinem Zauberstab, der irgendwo zwischen seiner Kleidung auf dem Boden liegen musste. Als er ihn gefunden hatte entzündete er einen Lumos und musterte seinen Fuß. Dann drehte er sich um und zog die Beine aufs Bett, bevor er vorsichtig seine rechte Socke auszog.

Rund um den Knöchel hatten sich grünblaue Blutergüsse gebildet und das ganze Gelenk war etwas angeschwollen. Harry drückte instinktiv auf die blauen Stellen und wurde folgerecht mit Schmerzen belohnt. Schnell kam ihm eine Idee und er kroch zu seinem Nachttisch. Auf keinen Fall wollte er auf die Verletzung angesprochen werden, also musste sie so schnell es ging heilen. Wenn möglich bis zum Frühstück. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er die alte Schublade heraus und nahm die Dose mit der Salbe, die ihm Snape gegeben hatte, in die Hand. Wieder blieb sein Blick einige Sekunden an dem Schriftzug hängen, ehe er etwas davon auf dem Knöchel verteilte. Er hoffte, dass dieses Mittel auch diesmal half.

Bis zum Aufstehen schlief er immer wieder kurz ein und schaute zwischen durch ständig auf die Uhr.

Als die Sonne aufgegangen war und die ersten Schritte im Schlafsaal zu hören waren, zog er unauffällig den Vorhang einen Spalt breit auf, so dass das Sonnenlicht auf sein Bett fiel und legte sich wieder hin. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er den Gesprächen, der anderen und rieb mit seinem linken Fuß gegen den rechten Knöchel. Der Schmerz war weg, also musste die Salbe geholfen haben. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen und er genoss es seine Mitschüler über das Wetter diskutieren zu hören. Sie sprachen nicht mehr so oft mit ihm, aber es beruhigte Harry immer, wenn er sie über so banale Themen reden hörte.

Es war Freitag und er brachte den Schultag schnell hinter sich, bis zur letzten Doppelstunde – Zaubertränke. Ron und Hermine hatten sich beim Warten vor der Kerkertür neben Harry gestellt und er konnte immer wieder beobachten, wie Hermine den Rothaarigen einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite versetzte. Scheinbar schien sie ihn zu etwas bewegen zu wollen, doch Ron blieb stur stehen und gab nur ein paar gemurmelte Worte und ein unmutiges Knurren von sich. Harry konnte nur erahnen, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, doch er wandte sich ab und ging zur nun geöffneten Tür.

Zielstrebig setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und starrte auf seinen Stapel Bücher, der auf seinem Pult lag. Die Angst Snape ansehen zu müssen, sobald er den Blick hob, war zu groß. Ron und Hermine kamen herein und setzten sich mit den anderen Schülern flüsternd auf ihre Plätze.

„Merlin… Mine schau dir die Fledermaus an! Da kann man ja Mitleid haben!", tuschelte Ron erstaunt und Harry konnte seine Freundin hören, wie sie ihm zustimmte. Doch Harry hielt die Augen auf seine Schulsachen gerichtet. Warum wollte er den anderen nicht sehen?

„Harry, was ist los?" Überrascht über diese Frage von Hermine, zuckte er zusammen und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Nichts… ich meine, was soll sein?", fragte er hastig. Es fühlte sich so fremd an mit den beiden zu sprechen, jedenfalls über seinen Gemütszustand. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen nur Smalltalk betrieben und hatten nie Fragen über den jeweils anderen gestellt. Hermine beugte sich etwas herüber zu seinem Platz.

„Alle reden über Professor Snape und du schaust ihn nicht einmal an…", erklärte sie ihre Frage und Harrys Blick huschte kurz nach vorn. Er musterte seinen Lehrer einige Sekunden, ehe er den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss. Sein Entschluss stand fest, er musste etwas tun. Was genau wusste er nicht, doch dieses Bild von einem mehr als krankwirkenden, abgekämpften Snape mit tiefen Augenringen und offensichtlichen Kopfschmerzen, wollte er nie wieder sehen. Er räusperte sich kurz und wandte sich wieder an Hermine.

„Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Gedanken, ok?" Sie ließ den Blick kurz von Snape zu Harry schweifen. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder nach hinten und setzte sich gerade hin, ohne ihm zuzustimmen.

Der Unterricht verlief weitestgehend ohne Snapes eingreifen. Es wurde der Klasse eine Aufgabe gestellt, die sie die ganzen zwei Stunden lang beschäftigte und niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen. Snape hatte etliches an Respekt in den Gesprächen der Schülerschaft verloren, doch im Unterricht hatte noch keiner den Mut gefasst zu rebellieren.

Als er die Stunde beendete, zögerte Harry kurz. Einige Sekunden lang, flammte der Gedanke in ihm auf, Snape anzusprechen, doch als er Hermine bemerkte, die ihn beobachtete und sah wie Snape den Raum schon verließ, erlosch der Funke wieder.

Am Abend nach dem Essen und seinem vorerst letztem Mal Gänge schrubben, hatte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Kamin gesetzt und laß ein Buch. Die meisten Gryffindors waren in Hogsmeade. Heute feierte Dean seinen Geburtstag und alle älteren Schüler mit einer Erlaubnis waren in „Die drei Besen" eingeladen. Harry hatte sogar eine Einladung bekommen und wäre auch hingegangen, doch heute war ihm so gar nicht danach. Deshalb hatte er sich entschieden im Schloss zu bleiben. Die jüngeren Schüler waren bereits im Bett, also waren nur er und eine Hand voll Drittklässler im Raum. Erst hatte er überlegt einfach in den leeren Schlafsaal zu gehen, doch er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihn das Alleinsein traurig machte und er doch gern ein paar Menschen um sich hatte – nicht unbedingt zum Sprechen.

Nach dem ersten Kapitel schlug er das Buch über die Evolution der Drachen zu und schaute auf den zerschlissenen Umschlag. Er konnte sich nicht länger auf das Lesen konzentrieren und ging die Möglichkeiten durch, die er hatte.

Er konnte Snape darauf ansprechen, Hermine und Ron einweihen und hoffen, dass sie eine Lösung hatten oder Dumbledore um Rat fragen. Für das Erste war er schlicht zu feige, das Zweite hätte er gern in Betracht gezogen, doch das war etwas zu persönlich um es den beiden zu erzählen, zumindest für Snape und das Dritte… Eigentlich wollte er Dumbledore nicht wieder um etwas bitten. Er hatte Harry Anfang des Schuljahres enttäuscht und schien zu beschäftigt für ihn. Doch Harry trampelte seinen aufkeimenden Stolz nieder und entschied sich für Dumbledore.

Da er sich gerade auf nichts anderes konzentrieren konnte und der Tatendrang in ihm tobte und nach Veränderung schreite, ließ er das Buch von seinem Schoss fallen und stand auf.

„Die Evolution der Drachen" achtlos auf dem Sofa liegen lassend, stieg er durch das Porträtloch und lief geradewegs zum Büro des Schulleiters. Er setzte alle Hoffnung auf eine Karte, doch was wollte er Dumbledore eigentlich erzählen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Hat es euch gefallen? Oder war der Grund für Snapes Leiden, keine Überraschung mehr? ; )<p>

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ... möge sich jeder der ein Review schreibt, umarmt fühlen. 3

LG Semi


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo ihr lieben!

Ich möchte mich von ganzem Herzen für die lange Pause entschuldigen.

Ich danke euch trotzdem allen, auch während dieser langen Durststrecke von meiner Seite, für eure tollen Kommentare und hoffe das nächste Kapitel, entschädigt euch vielleicht ein bisschen für das Warten.

Musiktipp ist diesmal "Soldier Side" by System of a Down, jedoch nur für die letzte Hälfte des Kapitels.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p>xxxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes - 5 xxxxxx<p>

Als er das nächste Mal klar denken konnte, stand er schon vor dem Büro des Schulleiters. Er kannte das letzte Passwort noch und hoffte, dass es noch aktuell war.

„Schokoschocker…", murmelte er etwas zögerlich. Doch die Treppe blieb an ihrer Stelle und der Adler starrte ihn bewegungslos, fast höhnisch an. Es wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Er dachte an vorherige Passwörter, aber Dumbledore war weiß Gott kein dummer Mann. So in seine Grübeleien vertieft, zuckte er zusammen, als die Treppe sich nun doch ohne sein Zutun bewegte und sich nach oben drehte. Harry zögerte einen Moment, denn eigentlich wusste er immer noch nicht was er sagen sollte, doch dann machte er einen großen Schritt auf eine der Stufen und die Treppe schraubte sich nach oben.

Dumbledores Büro machte den Eindruck, als wäre nichts passiert. Alles war wie immer, selbst der Schulleiter, saß pflichtgemäß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte mild. Mit einer einladenden Geste, bat er Harry hinein.

„Guten Abend, Harry. Es ist schon spät, aber wie ich beobachtet habe, muss dein Anliegen dringend sein.", sprach er langsam und in gewohnt väterlichem Tonfall. Dumbledores Stimme schien in sein Herz einzusickern und es etwas zu wärmen. Harry lächelte schmal und durchquerte den Raum um sich vor seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen. Er ließ den Blick kurz durch den Raum wandern, der eine ungemein friedliche und Trost spendende Aura ausstrahlte.

„Guten Abend, Professor.", antwortete er leise. Der alte Zauberer lehnte sich etwas nach vorn und schaute interessiert über seine Brille hinweg.

„Nun, Harry, was beschäftigt dich so sehr?" Der junge Gryffindor atmete kurz durch und schien seine Worte zu überdenken, ehe er anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich…ähm… ich träume und fühle Dinge, die nicht zu mir gehören.", erklärte er hilflos. Dumbledore unterbrach ihn nicht sondern, schaute ihn mit offenem Interesse an, während Harry jedes Wort dreimal durchdachte.

„In meinen Träumen sehe ich, was Voldemort tut. Jedenfalls denke ich, dass es so ist. Ich kann genau spüren, dass es passiert und dann sind da noch diese eindeutigen Indizien…", verplapperte er sich. Dumbledore schien keineswegs verwirrt über den unlogischen Redefluss seines Schülers.

„Und was fühlst du, das nicht zu dir gehört, wie du es nennst?", fragte er ruhig. Harry überlegte einen Moment. Er wollte Snape hier unter keinen Umständen erwähnen.

„Ich fühle Traurigkeit, obwohl ich Hass fühlen müsste… oder Sorge anstelle von Vorwürfen…"

„Ist das denn so eine schlechte Sache, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore ihn mit einem milden Lächeln. Harry konnte sich nicht weiter erklären. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte, die die nichts mit Snape zu tun hatten.

„Ich weiß, dass Voldemort etwas plant!", polterte es aus ihm heraus. Es war glatt gelogen. Genau genommen wusste er nichts.

„Snape ist in Gefahr!", setzte er noch eins drauf. Nun regte sich doch etwas im Gesicht des alten Mannes. Leicht, nur einen Millimeter, hob sich argwöhnisch seine Augenbraue.

„Professor Snape... sagst du?", wobei er die förmliche Ansprache mahnend betonte.

„Was bringt dich zu der Annahme? War er Inhalt deiner Träume?", etwas wie Ungeduld, schwang in seiner sonst so ruhigen Stimme mit. Natürlich war Dumbledore Snapes Veränderung aufgefallen, dachte Harry. Er war ja kein Ignorant.

Harry beantwortete die Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er konnte die Lüge nicht laut aussprechen. Dumbledore musterte ihn einen unendlichen Moment lang, ehe er sich zurück in seinen großen Sessel lehnte und nickte.

„Nun Harry, was auch immer du auf dem Herzen hast. Komm wieder wenn du es mir erzählen möchtest." Er klang nicht drängend, aber irgendwie enttäuscht. Diese Enttäuschung war für Harry jedoch schlimmer, als jede Standpauke, die er ihm hätte halten können.

„Ich weiß, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. Wenn es etwas wichtiges gibt, hab das Vertrauen es mir zu sagen, mein Junge." Der Gryffindor schluckte und nickte als Antwort, ehe er sich aus dem Stuhl nach oben drückte.

„Gute Nacht, Professor. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung.", sprach er mit belegter Stimme und verließ das Büro.

Das hätte er nicht tun sollen. Er drehte sich mit seinen Gedanken im Kreis. Nun hatte Dumbledore eine Ahnung, doch die schien er schon vor diesem Gespräch zu haben und Harry war keinen Schritt vorwärts gekommen. Er musste mehr in Erfahrung bringen, doch genau das hatte er sich ja ausreden wollen. Er hatte sich verboten, weiter in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten herum zu schnüffeln. Doch Snape hatte ihn da herein gezogen – mit einem Kuss.

Harry wusste selbst noch nicht genau, was gerade passierte, das hatte ihm das vorausgegangene Gespräch gezeigt. Alles was er für die Fetzen seines Wissen als Beweise auftreiben konnte, waren verwirrende Emotionen, Träume und ein Buch. Das war es! Er wollte seine Nase nicht länger in Dinge stecken, die ihn nichts angingen, doch diesen einen Versuch hatte er noch. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor um zehn. Das konnte knapp werden, doch er hastete die Treppen hinab. Es war Freitag und somit war die Bibliothek länger geöffnet. Aber als Harry keuchend am Eingang ankam war die alte, kleine Hexe, die immer an dem ebenso alten, kleinen Pult im Vorraum saß soeben dabei die Türen zu schließen.

„Entschuldigung! Ähm... bitte, kann ich nochmal ganz schnell rein? Ich muss eine wichtige Arbeit schreiben und mir fehlt ein Buch... bitte." Harry ließ all seinen Charme spielen und flehte die äußerst unnachgiebig dreinschauende Dame an. Doch dann ließ sie die Schultern fallen und seufzte.

„Na gut, aber beeilen sie sich, Mister Potter.", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und ging zur Seite um den Weg frei zu machen.

Harry huschte flink an ihr vorbei und betrat die fast dunkle Bibliothek. Er hoffte sehr das die Bibliothekarin draußen stehen blieb, denn er musste nun unentdeckt in die verbotene Abteilung. Er warf einen Blick zum Eingang. Die Tür lehnte immer noch einen Spalt breit offen an. Also stand sie noch auf dem Gang. Schnell war er hinter dem ersten Regal in der verbotenen Abteilung verschwunden und suchte nun die Luft anhaltend nach dem Buch. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, in welchem Regal er es gefunden und dass ein Buch mit silbernem Rücken direkt daneben gestanden hatte. Das benachbarte Buch war schnell gefunden und somit auch „Tränke und Tinkturen zur Erweiterung des Seins". Er zog es vorsichtig heraus und klappte es auf. Schnell ließ er die Seiten durch seine Finger gehen, bis zur 72.

Er starrte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und geradezu entgeistert auf die Seite, die sein Ziel gewesen war. Oben prangte eine grüne, geschwungene Überschrift: „Die berauschende Wirkung des Graskissenkrautes". Die Buchstaben des letzten Wortes tanzten gelegentlich in geschmeidigen, hypnotischen Bewegungen aus der Zeile.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Es war doch das richtige Buch! Mit einem Knall schlug er das Buch zu und den Buchdeckel sofort wieder auf um in das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu schauen. Kein „Desideria Delir" zu finden. Das Graskissenkraut hatte seinen Platz eingenommen.

Ein leises Knarren der Eingangstür und das gerufene „Mr. Potter?", ließen ihn aufschrecken. Er verstaute das Buch wieder an seinem Platz und rannte schnell hinaus. Auf dem Weg zog er sich ohne hin zuschauen ein weiteres Buch aus einem der vorderen Regale und stand dann wieder neben der nun verärgerten Hexe auf dem Gang.

„Was haben sie denn so ewig gebraucht? Sie brauchen mit einem Gefallen von meiner Seite nicht mehr zu rechnen... und was haben sie da überhaupt für ein Buch?" Harry schaute blinzelnd auf den Titel des Buches. Ihm fiel keine vernünftige Erklärung zu „Magische Ernährung – Mit Kräuterkunde zur Traumfigur" ein. Weiter in ihren Bart murmelnd zog die kleine Hexe von dannen und klapperte mit ihrem rießigen Schlüsselbund.

Harry musterte noch einen Moment, sehr verwirrt seine neuste Errungenschaft. Dann stieg er die unzähligen Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

Dort angekommen, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht war wolkenverhangen und der Mond leuchtete hinter einem Schleier aus Wolken, so dass er aussah wie ein milchiger, runder Fleck. Der kleine Ofen in der Mitte des Raumes glühte noch etwas vor sich hin und trocknete, die um ihn aufgehängten Socken der Schüler. Harrys Blick schweifte an das Fußende des Bettes, an dem sein Schrankkoffer stand. Was war passiert? Hatte er sich die Seite falsch gemerkt? Oder den Titel? Vielleicht gab es zwei Bücher mit dem selben Titel oder er hatte sich verlesen. Aber zwischen „Desideria Delir" und „Graskissenkraut" war doch schon optisch ein riesiger Unterschied. Wie war dieser Eintrag nur verschwunden...

Er bemerkte, wie die Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff und legte sich langsam auf die Decke. Es war keine normale Müdigkeit. Sie war bleiern schwer und nicht abzuschütteln. Etwas schien ihn in den Schlaf zu ziehen, ohne dass er noch Gelegenheit hatte noch etwas zu tun oder zu realisieren.

Aber das Buch...

Die Dunkelheit umfing ihn und verschiedene Grautöne flackerte vor seinem inneren Auge, bis er wieder etwas sehen konnte. Die gewohnte Szenerie. Er saß in dem großen Sessel und thronte über einem Halbkreis von Todessern, die sich eine Stufe unter ihm positioniert hatten. Harry konnte das Holz der Armlehnen, auf dem seine Hände ruhten, spüren. Es war beruhigend kühl. Die Polster waren keineswegs weich, aber sehr bequem und etwas schweres wärmte seine Schulter. Er wusste, dass es Nagini war, die über seine Schulter glitt, doch es machte ihm keinerlei Angst.

Den Zauberstab in der einen Hand, schnippte er mit der anderen, worauf sich drei Todesser an der Seite des Halbkreises erhoben und den Weg freimachten. Ein unrealistisch lautes Klacken von Schuhsohlen kam näher und als die Geräusche ihm schon fast Kopfschmerzen bereiteten, trat er ins Licht – Snape. Steif und von Selbstbeherrschung kontrolliert, wie man ihn kannte. Er sah gesund aus und hatte wieder verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Snape, den er noch vor ein paar Wochen gekannt hatte. In der Mitte des Kreises angekommen, verbeugte er sich mit einer langsamen Armbewegung und kniete nieder. Die ganze Situation erschien Harry irgendwie grotesk, aber strukturiert, wie ein einstudiertes Theaterstück und vor allem sehr bekannt. Es waren nun keine Bilder und Fetzen mehr die er wahrnahm, sondern es war die Gesamtheit. Alle Empfindungen und Geschehnisse um ihn herum schienen real. Doch als Harry nun aufstand, erkannte er, dass er trotz alle dem, immer noch dem ganzen nur beiwohnte und nichts beeinflussen konnte. Denn er richtete sich auf ohne es zu wollen. Wie eine Marionette, wurde er von einem anderen gelenkt.

„Severus...", zischte er leise und bemerkte, dass es die kalte eindringliche Stimme Voldemorts war. Er fühlte wie eine Art Vorfreude in ihm hoch kochte, ohne dass er den Grund dafür wusste. Snape hob den Kopf und wartete auf das Kommende.

„Du siehst gut aus... wie der alte..." Harry setzte sich in Bewegung und tigerte auf der Stufe vor seinem Sessel hin und her, während er den Raum musterte und dann mit den Augen auf Snape hängen blieb. Dessen Mimik erschien wie gemeißelt. Snapes Mund war ein gerader Strich, ohne jegliche Aussage und seine Augen blickten ausdruckslos nach oben.

„Aber, so gut wie es dir auch jetzt geht, bald wird sich das Blatt wieder wenden. Das weißt du doch, oder Severus?"

„Ja, mein Lord.", kam die knappe und kalkulierte Antwort zurück. Diese Stimme machte ihn wütend. Es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, wie dieser Mann nur immer so gefasst sein konnte. Er spürte, dass es nicht seine Gefühle waren, doch sie nahmen zusehends Besitz von ihm.

„Ich weiß was du willst und du weißt, was du dafür tun musst.", flüsterte er kalt und seine Stimme schien sich wie ein kalter Schleier über den Tränkemeister zu legen, der zur Antwort nickte und kaum merklich schluckte. Damit schien alles gesagt, denn Harry hob den Zauberstab und fauchte ein kaltes „Crucio!".

Der Lichtblitz schlug ein und sofort ging ein Ruck durch Snapes Körper und ein leises Ächzen verriet seine Schmerzen. Doch das war nichts, das war zu wenig. Er wollte ihn leiden sehen. Harry wollte, dass er am Boden lag und ihn anbettelte aufzuhören. Mit einem Ruck nahm er den Fluch von ihm und blieb endlich auf der Stufe stehen. Snape war auf beide Knie gerutscht und hielt die Arme fest an den Körper gepresst, während er mit schwerem Atem immer noch aus seinen schwarzen Augen heraus ihn anstarrte. Harry verspürte bei diesem Blick einen unglaublichen Zorn und setzte gleich zum nächsten Crucio an.

Diesmal war der Fluch stärker und Snape krümmte sich augenblicklich auf dem schwarzen Steinboden. Immer wieder konnte man einen erstickten Laut von ihm hören. Ein Lächeln formte sich aus den schmalen Lippen des dunklen Lords, die nun auch seine Lippen waren. Wunderbar..., dachte er. Aber nicht genug. Er löste den Fluch nur um einen Neuen zu sprechen.

„Sectumsempra!" Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er dem Tränkemeister seine eigene Medizin zu kosten gab. Der Fluch traf seinen Rücken und den linken Oberschenkel, der nun von tiefen Schnitten übersät war. Harry beobachtete sein Opfer und als es gerade wieder den Kopf heben und den Blick erwidern wollte, folgte ein weiterer aber fiel mächtigerer Crucio.

Während er diesen sekundenlang hielt und die Stufe hinunterstieg, war der Raum von Snapes Schreien erfüllt, die sein kaltes Herz wärmten und Harry ein unbeschreibliches Vergnügen bereiteten. Erst waren sie verhalten, doch irgendwann wurden sie lauter und klangen so unnatürlich und doch schön in seinen Ohren. Endlich schrie er. Genau das hatte er gewollt. Wie eine Art Medizin. Es schien einen Hunger in ihm zu befriedigen.

Er trat an den, sich am Boden windenden Snape, heran und hielt den Fluch noch einen Moment aufrecht, um ihn eingehend in seiner Qual zu beobachten, ehe er von ihm ab ließ und auf ihn herab schaute.

Snape lag nun auf der Seite, mit dem Gesicht auf ihn gerichtet, während er seinen Kopf einige Zentimeter über dem Boden hielt und schwer atmete. Er drückte beide Hände auf eine tiefe Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel und versuchte aus seinen halb geschlossenen Augen immer noch den Blick seines Meisters zu erwidern.

Harry grinste diabolisch. Der Anblick löste Freude und Genugtuung in ihm aus.

„Leide... und denke daran wem du dienst, Severus!", sprach er mit samtener, aber ebenso eisiger Stimme und hob dann sein Bein leicht an, um die Kante des Sohlenleders, seiner schwarzen Schuhe an Snapes Schläfe zu platzieren. Dieser hielt nicht dagegen, gab aber auch nicht nach. Er starrte nur weiter mit schmerzhaft verdrehten Augen zum ihm empor.

„Vergiss nicht deine Prioritäten",schrie Harry geradezu. „...und schlag dir dieses widerliche Gefühl aus dem Kopf!"

Bei dem Wort „Kopf" hatte er zugetreten und Snapes Schädel schlug mit einem dumpfen, aber unglaublich lauten Schlag und einem leisen, schmatzenden Geräusch auf dem Marmorboden auf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe sehr das Warten hatte sich nun doch etwas gelohnt. Über ein kleines Review würde ich mich freuen, denn das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit, jedoch ist es für mich sehr anstrengend dies zu schreiben. Es hat eine Art persönlichen Touch.<p>

Und jeder der einen Kommentar hinterlässt, darf sich natürlich wieder virtuell umarmt fühlen. =)

LG Semi


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo ihr Alle!

So nun zu dem neuen Kapitel, wie schon geschrieben hat es einen sehr persönlichen Charakter, deswegen entschuldigt meinen sich etwas überschlagenden Schreibstil und das jonglieren mit Harrys Gefühlen.  
>Beta-Leserin war die bezaubernde Minxa! 3<p>

"Girl with Golden Eyes" von Sixx Am (- titelgebendes Lied für diese FF, ich werde es in einem anderen Kapitel nochmal aufgreifen)

Nun wünsch ich Euch viel... na ja Spaß ... beim Lesen!

* * *

><p>xxxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes - 6 xxxxxx<p>

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Harry in die Dunkelheit. Sein Atem ging schnell und das Geräusch des Aufschlags von Snapes Schädel hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. Aus dem Hass, den er noch soeben voller Inbrunst gefühlt hatte, war nun innerhalb von Sekunden eine ganz andere Flut von Empfindungen geworden. Sorge, Skrupel, aber viel wichtiger und heftiger war die Übelkeit. Sein Bauch schmerzte und er bemerkte, wie sein Magen sich verkrampfte.

Zitternd stand er auf und lief mit einigen schnellen Schritten in das Badezimmer des Schlafraumes. Hastig riss er die erste Toilettenkabine auf und beugte sich über die Schüssel. Gleich beim ersten Würgen entleerte sich sein Magen fast komplett. Nach Luft ringend, verschluckte er sich und fing an zu husten unter das sich bald wieder ein Würgen mischte und er sich abermals übergeben musste. Schmerzhaft floss die Magensäure nun auch aus seiner Nase und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Noch mit dem Kopf über Toilette wartete er noch einige Minuten ab, ehe er nach der Spülung tastete und sie betätigte. Als er sich aufrichtete, rebellierte sein Bauch abermals, doch er schaffte es, sich zusammen zureißen und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab. Mit schweren, anstrengenden Schritten überwand er die Meter bis zum Waschbecken und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, während er sich am Rand des Beckens abstützte. Sein Hals und seine Nase brannten, ebenso wie seine Lippen.

Es war alles so verdammt echt, als wäre es gerade geschehen. Das schlimmste jedoch waren seine Gefühle dabei gewesen. Er hatte Freude und Befriedigung empfunden. Selbst als Snape keine Gegenwehr mehr geboten hatte und bewusstlos in einer kleinen Pfütze aus Blut und Speichel gelegen hatte, hatte er gelacht. Noch zweimal hatte er in sein Gesicht getreten und dabei nicht anders gekonnt als wohlig zu grinsen. Es waren die Gefühle Voldemorts gewesen.

Doch nun kam ihm das ganze absurd vor und die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge sorgten dafür, dass die Übelkeit erneut in ihm aufstieg. Er wusch sich das Gesicht und spülte seinen Mund aus, doch der bittere Geschmack blieb. Immer wieder schöpfte er das Wasser in seine Hände und füllte seinen Mund damit, vergebens. Schon bald folgten wieder Tränen. Sie hatten sich den Weg nach oben gekämpft, ohne zu wissen wofür sie überhaupt standen. Mit einer fast aggressiven Bewegung, wischte er sie sich aus dem Gesicht und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. War es ein Traum oder Wirklichkeit, die er da erlebt hatte?

Vollkommen benommen ging er wieder in den Schlafsaal und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Wieder wanderte sein Blick ziellos durch den Raum, beobachtete die anderen schlafenden Schüler und blieb an seinem Koffer hängen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hob er den Koffer mit einiger Anstrengung aufs Bett und wühlte darin herum, bis er seinen Tarnumhang gefunden hatte. Kurz hielt er probehalber die Hand unter den Stoff, als würde er befürchten, dass der Umhang seine Magie verloren hatte. Doch er funktionierte. Seine Hand verschwand scheinbar im Nichts. Er stand auf und wickelte sich in den Stoff. Dann zog er sich den Umhang über den Kopf und war ganz verschwunden. Er verzichtete darauf seine Schuhe anzuziehen, sondern lief in Socken die Treppe hinab. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, schob er die fette Dame beiseite und hoffte, dass sie nicht aufwachen würde. Auf jede Bewegung und jedes Geräusch bedacht, kletterte er aus dem Loch und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen durch die Gänge und die riesigen Treppen hinunter, bis zum Kerker. Wenn es stimmte, was er gerade geträumt hatte, musste Snape nun bald wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommen. Er stellte sich neben die Tür zu seinem Büro und hoffte inständig, dass er hier vorbei kam.

Nach einer viertel Stunde schwoll Harrys Aufregung spürbar ab und er setzte sich auf den Gang. Dabei lehnte er sich an die kühle Kerkerwand und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen 4 Uhr früh. Heute war Samstag, also musste er morgen wenigstens nicht zum Unterricht, überlegte er gerade, als er leise, aus sehr entfernten Gängen ein paar Schritte widerhallen hörte. Es war ein eigenartiges Geräusch. Einem klar vernehmbaren „Klack", folgte ein schleifender und irgendwie feucht klingender, dumpfer Laut. Harry runzelte einen Moment verwirrt die Stirn, ehe er sich an den Sectumsempra erinnerte.

Also war es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Snape. Er hatte den drang aufzuspringen und ihm entgegen zu gehen, doch er konnte nicht. Wie gelähmt saß er auf dem Boden und fürchtete die immer lauter werdende Tonabfolge. Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der Snape zu kommen schien und es dauerte nur einige Sekunden bis er ihn im spärlichen Licht der Fackeln sehen konnte.

Snape war gerade die letzte Stufe, der Treppe am Ende des Ganges, herunter gestolpert und humpelte nun weiter auf Harry zu. Seinen sonst so beeindruckenden, wehenden Umhang hatte er eng um sich gezogen und mit der freien Hand stützte er sich an der Wand ab und zog sich nach vorn. Sein Kopf war leicht auf die Brust gefallen, doch er starrte weiter zwischen seinen schweißnassen Haarsträhnen hindurch nach vorn, die Augen in einem geradezu wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck verdreht. Er schien um jeden Meter kämpfen zu müssen und gab ab und an ein Ächzen von sich, dass er gerade noch in dem Maße beherrschte, dass es nicht Laut genug war um an den Wänden zu hallen.

Harry umklammert hilflos seine Beine und hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein Dämon auf ihn zugekrochen kommen. Nur noch ein kleiner Funken der Sorge, die er noch im Badezimmer empfunden hatte, war da. Mitleid empfand er, aber zu gleichen Teilen auch Furcht. Wenn Snape ihn jetzt entdeckte, war er so gut wie tot. Doch als sein Professor auf seiner Höhe ankam, tat er nichts, was darauf hinwies, dass Snape ihn wahrnahm. Sein sonst so ausgeprägter siebter Sinn schien vom Schmerz betäubt. Er warf einen Blick auf den Steinboden hinter seinem Professor und stellte fest, dass dieser entgegen seiner Befürchtungen und trotz der zerfetzten Hose, nicht blutete oder jedenfalls keine Spuren hinterließ. Doch dafür war wahrscheinlich ein Zauber verantwortlich.

Direkt neben Harry blieb er stehen und murmelte leise und unverständlich ein Passwort gegen die Tür. Das Schloss sprang auf und er betrat langsam sein Büro. Harry war in Sekundenschnelle aufgestanden und huschte zwischen der Tür und dem Rahmen hindurch als Snape schon im Begriff war sie wieder zu schließen. Mit der Tür im Rücken, blieb er direkt hinter Snape stehen und hielt die Luft an. Dieser durchquerte sein Büro, wobei er aus einem der voll gestellten Regale eine Phiole mitnahm. Auf ein weiteres, längeres Passwort hin, öffnete sich eine zweite, sehr unscheinbare Tür hinter dem riesigen Schreibtisch und Snape verschwand, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Der junge Gryffindor hielt einen Moment inne. Was tat er hier gerade? Sollte er wirklich noch einen Schritt weiter gehen?

Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Sein Gewissen schrie lauter als sonst und warnte ihn davor was er vielleicht noch sehen würde. Doch seine wachsende Neugier und vor allem seine Sorge, redete er sich ein, war größer und er folgte dem Tränkemeister. Am Ende des schmalen Ganges in dem es leicht modrig roch, schraubte sich eine abgetretene Wendeltreppe eine Etage tiefer. Harry war kurz etwas verwundert, dass es noch weiter hinunter in die Kerker ging, doch dann stieg er vorsichtig die glatten Stufen hinunter, die durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Socken

hindurch eine unglaubliche Kälte abstrahlten.

Plötzlich jedoch, spürte er einen warmen, weichen Teppich unter den Füßen und hob den Blick. Ohne eine Tür ging es hier direkt in Snapes Wohnzimmer. In das Licht etlicher magischer Kerzen getaucht, schien alles sehr alt, fast barock und war in einem dunklen Holz gehalten. In der Mitte des ganz und gar fensterlosen Zimmers stand ein kleiner, leerer Couchtisch und drumherum ein wildledernes Sofa und passende Sessel. Hinter den zwei Sesseln war ein Kamin eingelassen, während alle anderen Wände von Regalen verdeckt waren, in denen sich Unmengen von Büchern und Pergament angesammelt hatten. Nur ein Regal fiel aus dem Schema heraus. Es stand in der hintersten Ecke neben einem Sekretär mit hunderten von Schubladen, auf dem sich ebenfalls Berge von Pergament stapelten. Dieses Regal war das Einzige mit Glastüren. Trotzdem Harry nicht der Beste in Zaubertränke war, konnte er erahnen, dass die Phiolen und Glaskolben darin, ziemlich teure und seltene Tränke beherbergten.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf dass er allein im Zimmer stand. Wo war sein Lehrer hin? Er konnte keine Tür erkennen, die in einen anderen Raum führte. Vorsichtig trat er in das für ihn so surreal wirkende Zimmer und schaute sich um. Nun hatte er verstanden. Die zwei Türen zu den anderen Räumen, befanden sich jeweils links und rechts von der Treppe. Einige Sekunden wartete er, bis er einen gedämpften Schlag hörte und die rechte Tür aufging.

Mit einem kleinen Kästchen in der Hand schleppte sich Snape zum Sofa und ließ sich in die weichen Polster sinken. Er war sichtlich erschöpft und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

Harry ging näher an ihn heran und streckte instinktiv eine Hand nach ihm aus. Doch immer noch strahlte Snape eine gewisse aggressive Unruhe aus. Kraftlos ließ er den Arm wieder sinken und setzte sich mit aller Vorsicht in den Sessel, der dem Sofa direkt gegenüber stand. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, dass ihn dazu brachte sich zu setzen. Es war ein leises Stimmchen das sagte: Komm, setz' dich... fühl' dich wie zu Hause. Nun fiel sein Blick auf das Kästchen. Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber es war wahrscheinlich aus Ebenholz und kleine filigrane Muster aus Gold überzogen seinen Deckel.

Mit zitternden Fingern entkorkte Snape die Phiole, die er mit nach unten gebracht hatte und trank den grünlichen Inhalt mit einem Zug leer. Ohne eine Regung im Gesicht lehnte er sich zurück. Doch seine Augen verrieten, dass er sich allem Anschein nach auf die Wirkung des Trankes konzentrierte. Nach einiger Zeit schien sein Körper sich etwas zu entspannen und Harry erriet, dass es sich wohl um einen schmerzstillenden Trank gehandelt haben musste. Dann näherten sich die zusehends nervöser werdenden Hände des Professors dem Kästchen und öffneten es mit einigem Zögern. Da der Deckel nun die Sicht versperrte sah Harry nicht, was sich alles darin befand. Mit beiden Händen wühlte Snape nun geradezu ungeduldig herum und suchte etwas. Als er es fand, zog er es heraus und schloss den Deckel wieder. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine gewisse Erleichterung. Harrys Blick jedoch wurde panisch als er erkannte, was sein Lehrer in der Hand hielt. Kreidebleich realisierte er was nun gleich passieren würde. Der Gummischlauch in Snapes Händen, ließ ihn schwer schlucken und die Übelkeit kehrte zurück. Sofort brannte ein Kampf in ihm los, der ihn drängte seinen Gegenüber von seinem Tun abzubringen.

Das kleine, goldene Gefäß mit der Aufschrift „Desideria Delir" wurde mit einem leisen Klicken auf den Tisch gestellt und Harry schaute ihm dabei zu wie er seine Robe aufknöpfte, sie auszog und über die Rückenlehne legte, so dass er nun in schwarzem Hemd und Hose dasaß. All seine Bewegungen waren so abgestimmt und rituell wie ein Mantra.

Als Snape nun langsam seinen linken Ärmel hochkrempelte und den Blick auf die leicht bläuliche, zerstochene Armbeuge und das dunkle Mal frei gab, bildete sich auf Harrys Stirn ein kalter Schweißfilm und der Würgereiz presste seinen Magen wieder zusammen. Er war bis in den letzten Muskel angespannt und bereit, jederzeit über den Tisch zu springen und einzugreifen, doch diese unwirkliche, düstere Faszination und die Furcht hielten ihn in seinem Sessel gefangen. Aus Furcht und Übelkeit wurden Panik und ein stechender Bauchschmerz, als er hilflos mit ansah, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab zog und die Phiole mit dem Golden schimmernden Inhalt antippte. Die Ampulle fiel, mit einem eisigen Klirren um und änderte ihre Form. In einem Augenblick verzog sich das Material und nahm die Gestalt einer schmalen Spritze an. Sie hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit denen aus dem Krankenflügel, nur war sie um einiges dünner und komplett aus viel zu filigran wirkendem Glas.

Harry wusste was nun passieren würde. Kurz fiel die Frage in seinen Gedanken, ob er jemals zuvor von einem Trank gehört hatte, den man venös verabreichte, doch dann fühlte er nur noch Panik und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl der Lähmung. Es zwang ihn still zu sitzen und keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Am liebsten wäre Harry geflohen. Seine Hände zitterten unter dem Druck, der nun auf ihm lastete und ihm zuschrie er solle weglaufen. Die Augen schließen und weglaufen. Doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen – nur zusehen. Hilflosigkeit überfiel ihn und er biss sich ohne es zu merken tief in die Unterlippe. Der Professor hatte inzwischen den Schlauch um seinen Oberarm geknotet und ihn mit einem Zauberspruch fixiert. Dann legte er seinen Zauberstab, neben der Spritze auf den Tisch und nahm diese zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Vorsichtig, wie ein rohes Ei, hob er sie vor sein Gesicht und schnippte leicht gegen den Hohlraum, worauf die Luftbläschen sich oben sammelten und er sie mit dem Kolben vorsichtig herausdrückte. Seine Bewegungen waren unglaublich ruhig geworden, während er hochkonzentriert zu arbeiten schien.

Noch einmal den Schlauch festziehend, nahm er das gläserne Instrument kurz zwischen die Zähne, ehe er sie wieder in die Hand nahm und den Daumen auf den Kolben legte.

Sein Schüler saß, nun vollkommen in den Sessel gepresst, ihm gegenüber und wollte nur noch weg. Als Snape den Einstich vornahm und die Injektion setzte, hatte Harry den Kopf weggedreht und die Lider fast schmerzend zusammengepresst. Die Luft mit einem leisen Zischen, das der andere nicht hörte, einsaugend, harrte er in dieser Position aus, bis er hörte wie die Spritze wieder auf den Tisch zurück gelegt wurde. Der Tränkemeister ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Lehne fallen und atmete hörbar aus, ehe er ebenso tief wieder einatmete, während sich der Schlauch von seinem Arm löste. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden unglaublich weich und entspannt. Alle Sorgen und Schmerzen schienen von ihm abzufallen. So hatte Harry seinen Lehrer noch nie gesehen und das wollte er auch nie wieder. Denn mit den Sorgen und Schmerzen, verschwanden auch seine komplette Autorität und seine Stärke.

Man könnte annehmen, dass dies dem jungen Gryffindor gefiel. Es war der Moment, auf den er doch schon so ewig gewartet haben musste. Endlich war sein Gegner am Boden. Der Schrecken seiner bisherigen Jahre in Hogwarts hatte sich aufgelöst und saß nun schutzlos, geradezu nackt vor ihm. Aber genau das war es, was Harry über die Klippe der Panik schubste und ihn in ein tiefes Loch der Verzweiflung und der eigenen Hilflosigkeit stieß. Er schnappte hastig nach Luft, sein Brustkorb bewegte sich in abgehackten Bewegungen, während er mit aller Kraft um Fassung und Halt kämpfte. Doch da war nichts mehr an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Sein letzter rettender Strohhalm schien mit seinem Feind gebrochen.

In diesem Moment, war er zu keinem vernünftigen Gedanken fähig und streckte die Hand abermals nach dem Anderen aus. Diesmal jedoch glitt der seidene Stoff von seinem Arm und gab somit die Sicht auf ihn frei. Erst wollte er ihn wieder zurückziehen, doch dann sprang er aus dem Sessel, wobei der Tarnumhang von ihm rutschte.

Snape wurde aus seinem Rausch gerissen und öffnete die Augen. Langsam, trotz der für ihn so brenzligen Situation, beugte er sich wieder nach vorn und starrte seinen Schüler mit trüben Augen an.

„Potter...", kam es leise, ohne jede Betonung über seine Lippen. Harry fiel neben dem Tisch auf die Knie und erlag seinen Gefühlen. Dieses eine Wort – sein eigener Name hatte gereicht. Erst Panik, dann Verzweiflung und schließlich Wut bahnten sich einen Weg nach draußen und ließen den jungen Zauberer erst Schreien, dann Weinen und schließlich auf die Tischplatte einschlagen.

„Das ist doch alles nicht wahr!", schrie er heißer und schlug weiter mit der Faust gegen eins der Tischbeine. Niemand konnte ihm halt geben und ihn trösten. Es stand in Frage, ob Snape dies in nüchternem Zustand getan hätte, doch nun saß dieser reglos und eingesunken auf dem Sofa und beobachtete Harry einfach mit trägen Augen.

Es dauerte Minuten, bis Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte - nach Außen hin, fürs Erste. Er hatte den Kopf auf den kühlen Tisch gelegt und starrte in Richtung Sessel. Doch als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, hob und drehte er den Kopf zu Snape, der nun auf der Kante der Couch saß und sich zu ihm nach unten gebeugt hatte.

„Potter... was zum Teufel machen sie hier?", fragte er leise, wobei der drohende, sonst so präsente Unterton fehlte und nur die Verwirrung aus ihm sprach.

„Professor... ich wollte nur..." Doch dann brach er den Satz ab. Warum versuchte er sich überhaupt zu erklären oder zu rechtfertigen? Es hatte keinen Sinn, nicht in diesem Zustand der beiden. Snapes Hand fiel von seiner Schulter und Harry sah zu, wie er sich mit dieser über das Gesicht wischte und mehrere Male blinzelte. Dann ließ er den Blick schweifen und schien vertraute Details in seiner Wohnung zu suchen. Stück für Stück schien er mehr zu realisieren, wie sein Schüler hierher gekommen war. Seine Augen hefteten sich erst auf den fließenden, seidigen Stoff, der auf dem Sessel lag und dann auf den Gryffindor.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt Sie sollen verschwinden?", zischte er nun plötzlich aufgebracht. Harry setzte abermals zu einer Erklärung an, doch da war sein gegenüber schon mit einem leichten Schwanken aufgestanden und zog ihn zu sich herauf.

„Was fällt dir ein in meine Wohnung zu schleichen, du Bastard!", keifte er und spuckte dabei seinem Opfer fast ins Gesicht. Die Schwäche war verschwunden und hatte einer unglaublichen Kraft in Snapes Körper platz gemacht.

„Du mieser kleiner...", sein Kieferknochen knirschte vor Wut, während er eine weit schlimmere Beleidigung herunter schluckte. „Ich werde dich dem Schulleiter melden und dann..." Eine kurze Pause zum Atmen, räumte er sich ein, ehe er mit ruhiger, verschwörerischer Stimme sprach:" Dann fliegst du endlich von der Schule und ich muss mir dein aufdringliches Gesicht nie wieder ansehen!" Harry hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und zog an Snapes Armen um sich aus seinem fast würgenden Griff zu befreien. Damit hatte der Junge nicht gerechnet. Das Zeug machte ihn doch

friedlich, oder nicht?

„Professor... bitte...lassen sie mich los." Weiter zog er an den Händen seiner Lehrers, die sich nun wie ein Schraubstock immer fester um seinen Hals zogen.

„Ich bekomme... keine...Luft.", presste er hervor und landete plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung auf dem Boden. Snape hatte ihn losgelassen und hielt die Hände vor sein Gesicht, wobei er die Finger verkrampfte, so dass sie sich zitternd bewegten.

„Was tue ich hier nur?", fragte er leise in den Raum hinein und klang dabei so schutz- und hilflos, wie es eben noch Harry getan hatte, der nun auf dem Boden einige Meter von ihm weg kroch und nach Luft rang. Dann stand er auf und befühlte dabei seinen Hals. Er wollte schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen, falls sein Lehrer einen weiteren Angriff plante. Doch dieser warf ihm nur einen fragenden Blick zu, den Harry mit einer Geste auf den Tisch lenkte, auf dem immer noch das Kästchen, sein Zauberstab und die leere Spritze lagen. Nun wurde Snape mit einem Mal, sehr viel aufmerksamer und schaute sich wieder kurz in seiner Wohnung um. Er suchte nach kleinen Dingen und Eindrücken, die ihm die Realität vermittelten und zog sich somit wieder an die Oberfläche der Wirklichkeit. Das ganze dauerte nur wenige Sekunden.

„Potter, gehen Sie!", gab er die knappe und so gewohnte Anweisung. Nur die Kraft fehlte.

„Aber Sir...", setzte Harry an und wurde von einem geschrienen: „Sofort!", unterbrochen. Hastig sammelte er seinen Umhang zusammen, wovon Snape eigenartigerweise nichts bemerkte und verließ das Zimmer über die Treppe. Oben im Büro angekommen, spielte er keine Sekunde, mit dem Gedanken stehen zu bleiben und riss sofort die Tür zum Korridor auf. Als diese mit einem Krachen ins Schloss fiel, war Harry schon am ersten Treppenabsatz nach oben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe es hat gefallen... bitte seid mit Kritik und Kommentaren nicht sparsam. Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback.<p>

LG Semi


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo ihr lieben!

Wieder einmal habe ich mehr als einen Monat für das nächste Kapitel gebraucht. Tut mir leid! Ich hatte echt zu nagen an diesem Kapitel und musste eine Schreibblockade überwinden!

Bitte seid mir nicht böse und genießt das neue Kapitel!  
>Beta-Leserin war wieder Minxa, danke dir!<p>

"Obokuri Eeumi" by Asazaki Ikue

* * *

><p>xxxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes - 7 xxxxxx<p>

Harry fiel mit dem Gesicht in sein Kissen und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Es war ihm egal ob einer der anderen wach geworden war, als er ins Zimmer gestürmt war.

So fest wie er konnte, drückte er das Kissen gegen sich, als wolle er sich selbst ersticken. Bis die Tränen versiegten. Er fühlte wieder diese Angst, als hätte man ihm das letzte rettende Seil durchgeschnitten. Dieser so kontrollierte, disziplinierte Mann hatte nun eine Seite von sich offenbart, die Harry von den Beinen riss. Die Erinnerung an einen vollkommen entwaffneten Snape, trieb ihn in die Panik. Irgendwie hatte er mit seinen Beleidigungen Harry die ganzen Jahre über einen Ansporn gegeben. Er hatte ihn angestachelt, so dass er nicht aufgab. Doch nun schien es, als wäre er mitten im Gefecht gegen Voldemort, während alles um ihn tobte, stehen geblieben – bereit zum Aufgeben.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry als letzter in seinem Schlafsaal auf. Die Sonne warf ein kaltes, reines Licht durch die kleinen Turmfenster. Die Sorte Helligkeit die entstand, wenn vor den Fenstern Schnee lag. Tatsächlich hatte es das erste Mal in diesem Jahr geschneit und eine dünne Schneedecke lag auf den Dächern Hogwarts`. Die letzten Tage waren sehr kalt gewesen, doch Mitte November war Schnee doch etwas besonderes. Seine Mitschüler waren wahrscheinlich schon in der großen Halle und frühstückten.

Doch dass sie wahrscheinlich eher schon zu Mittag aßen, stellte Harry erst fest nachdem er einen Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen hatte. Es war 1 Uhr Mittags und es hatte ihn niemand geweckt. Da nun Wochenende war, hätte es ihn nicht stören dürfen, doch irgendwie legte sich bei dieser Erkenntnis eine bleierne Schwere auf seine Brust. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie und wann er in der Nacht wohl eingeschlafen war. Doch nachdem er seine Sachen ausgezogen und wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte, verschwammen die Bilder. Es waren wütende, stumme Tränen gewesen, die ihn in den Schlaf gezogen hatten.

Immer noch auf dem Bett sitzend, zog er gedankenverloren die Schublade seines Nachttisches auf und entdeckte die kleine Dose mit der Bufou- Salbe wieder. Er legte den Daumen auf das Papieretikett und fuhr über den Schriftzug, der aus Snapes Feder stammte. Warum hatte er seinen Lehrer nicht aufgehalten? Nun trug er Mitschuld daran, dass Snape sich diese Nacht erfolgreich unter Drogen gesetzt hatte. Er konnte nicht anders als sich innerlich als elender Feigling zu bezeichnen. Harry überlegte, ob sich der Tränkemeister noch an die gestrige Nacht erinnern konnte und wollte sofort keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür setzten. Die Chance war zu groß, dass er ihm auf dem Gang oder in der großen Halle begegnete.

Doch dann entschied er sich, nachdem er in der großen Halle etwas gegessen hatte, für einen Spaziergang über das Gelände. Die zarte, weiße Schneedecke war einfach zu verlockend. Er zog einen der dicken Pullover an, die Mrs. Weasley für ihn gestrickt hatte. Dann legte er sich seinen Umhang um die Schultern und wickelte sich den Gryffindor- Schal um den Hals. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er Ron und Hermine, die ihm beide einen besorgten Blick zuwarfen. Hatten sie doch an ihn gedacht? Ohne es genau zu bedenken, lächelte er den beiden zu als wolle er sagen, dass es ihm gut ging und stieg durch das Portätloch.

Flinken Schrittes stieg er die Treppen hinab, durch die Eingangshalle und den Hof, bis er endlich den unberührten Schnee unter seinen Füßen hatte. Er blieb stehen und atmete durch, während immer wieder das Lachen einiger Erstklässler zu ihm herüber wehte. Sie hatten das Wetter genutzt und gleich eine Schneeballschlacht angezettelt. Weiter lief er, bis er das Lachen nicht mehr hörte und zwischen den Bäumen schon das tiefe Blau des Sees erkennen konnte. Eisig wehte ihm der Wind um die Ohren und er zog seinen Schal über Nase und Mund. Er ging weiter am Ufer des Sees entlang und ließ das Schloss hinter sich. In dieser nahezu stillen Umgebung, schienen selbst seine Gedanken nicht mehr so laut und präsent in seinem Kopf.

Trotzdem versank er etwas in den Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht und gab sich immer wieder die Schuld für alles. Wie lange nahm Snape dieses Zeug wohl schon und was trieb ihn dazu? Wenn er wirklich der Doppelagent für den Orden war, so wie es Dumbledore immer rechtfertigte, dann konnte Harry tausend Gründe finden, die seinen Lehrer in so eine Sucht hätten treiben können. Er war selbst manchmal einem solchen Druck ausgesetzt, dass er schon ab und zu an Drogen oder so etwas gedacht hatte. Doch über eine halbe Flasche Feuerwhisky hinaus hatte es Harry noch nie getrieben. Was war also der Grund für den Tränkemeister?

„Was haben sie vor, Mr. Potter?" Harry erschrak und schaute von seinen Füßen auf, die er die ganze Zeit über beim Gehen angestarrt hatte. Ihm war sofort klar, wem diese tiefe, bedrohliche Stimme gehörte, doch Snape war nirgendwo zu sehen. Hörte er jetzt schon Stimmen?

„Der verbotene Wald ist, nun wie Sie sich wohl dank seines Namens und den immerhin schon fünf verbrachten Schuljahren hier, denken können... verboten.", zischte die Stimme weiter. Harry rieb sich verwirrt die Augen, doch alles was er sah, war den Wald direkt vor sich. Nicht einmal Fußspuren waren im Schnee zu erkennen. Nur seine eigenen schlängelten sich hinter ihm durch die Bäume.

„Sir?", fragte er nun verwirrt. In diesem Moment, kam Snape mit einer halben Drehung ein paar Meter vor ihm hinter einem Baum hervor. Er musste sich hinter dem Baum angelehnt haben, doch woher war er gekommen? Harry konnte keine Abdrücke im Schnee sehen, die Snapes Weg beschrieben hätten. Seine Bewegungen waren berechnend und kontrolliert, wie sonst auch. Nichts deutete auf die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht hin, nicht einmal sein Tonfall verriet etwas.

„Es scheint, dass verbotene Dinge im Allgemeinen einen großen Reiz auf sie ausüben, Mr. Potter.", fuhr er fort, wobei Harry nun sehr wohl die Zweideutigkeit in seinen Worten bemerkt hatte.

„Ich hab' nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hin laufe. Ich war etwas abgelenkt. Entschuldigung." Die Entschuldigung galt mehr seiner Tat in der Nacht und nicht der Jetzigen.

„Wollen sie immer wieder ihre Dummheit zur Schau stellen oder sind sie einfach nur lebensmüde, Potter?" Die Frage klang geradezu geschmeidig und eine Spur Herablassung schwang mit. Da war er wieder, der Hass den Harry so vermisst hatte. Der Hass den er immer Snape gegenüber verspürt hatte. Doch galt dieser nun wirklich nur noch seinem Lehrer oder auch sich selbst?

„Was bilden Sie sich ein? Wer ist denn hier lebensmüde?", fauchte Harry sofort aufgebracht. Doch Snape reagierte nicht darauf.

„Sie glauben vielleicht, ich habe vergessen, dass sie sich gestern Nacht in meine Wohnung geschlichen haben? Ich war zwar zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht nüchtern, aber ich bin auch nicht dumm, Mr. Potter..." Er kam einige Schritte auf seinen Schüler zu, während er weiter sprach.

„Und ich warne sie, ein Wort..." Snape schob die Hand unter seine Robe und zog seinen Zauberstab. Es war mehr ein Reflex als überlegtes Handeln, dass Harry es ihm gleich tat.

„zu irgend jemanden..." Langsam hob er den Arm und ging noch etwas nach vorn, bis er direkt auf Harrys Brust zielte.

„und ich sorge dafür, dass niemand ihnen glauben wird, egal was sie erzählen." Mit diesen Worten legte sich ein schiefes, diabolisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen, dass Harry so noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Er musste an Nevilles Eltern denken, die nun unfähig jemals wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, als lebende Tote mit dem Wissenstand eines Zweijährigen im St. Mungo vor sich hin vegetierten. Zum ersten Mal nahm er seinen Lehrer richtig als Todesser wahr. Natürlich hatte er ihn schon oft in seinen Träumen gesehen und ihn mehrmals unter einer der Masken vermutet, doch nun war die Bedrohung und die Dunkelheit, die von Snape ausging, fast körperlich für ihn spürbar.

Harry hielt nun seinen Zauberstab mit leicht zitternder Hand gegen den seines Lehrers. Einige Sekunden vergingen, bis Harry die Sprache wiederfand.

„Professor... das ist nicht ihr Ernst!" Sein Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Der Fluch wäre nachweisbar. Sie wollen also lieber nach Askaban gehen, als sich ihre Sucht einzugestehen?" Als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wurde ihm plötzlich unglaublich heiß und eine Welle der Unsicherheit brach über ihn herein. Er hatte keine Ahnung davon, wie Snape nun reagierte. Dieser hielt noch einen Moment inne und schien wirklich etwas abzuwägen, doch mehr konnte Harry in seinem undurchdringlichen Blick nicht lesen. Dann ließ er den Zauberstab wieder sinken und steckte ihn weg. Harry kam seinen Bewegungen nach und senkte seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls, doch er behielt ihn in der Hand.

Während einer langen Minute des Schweigens hielten beide unermüdlich dem Blick des anderen stand, als gäbe es etwas zu verlieren. Langsam schien sich etwas in Snapes Gesicht zu regen und auch seine Augen spiegelten einen inneren Kampf wieder. Harry schluckte nervös, ehe er leise eine Frage stellte. Er wünschte sich fast der Wind würde sie zwischen den Beiden hinweg tragen, sodass sie den Tränkemeister nie erreichte.

„Gegen was oder wen kämpfen sie wirklich, Sir?"

Eine äußerst törichte und herablassende Frage für einen Schüler, dachte Harry. Er wusste nicht wie sie in Snapes Kopf klingen würde. Die Bilder an den vollkommen betäubten Lehrer in seinem Wohnzimmer, kamen Harry wieder in den Kopf. Er machte sich Sorgen... die letzten Tage und besonders die letzten Stunden, hatte er nur an ihn gedacht. Es war kein richtiger Hass mehr, den er zeitweise empfand. Es war nur Wut. Wut auf Voldemort und auf diese ganze Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Er und Snape.

„Was unterdrücken sie damit? Mit dieser... Droge...", fragte Harry leise weiter und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Nun war zwischen ihnen nur noch eine Armlänge und er streckte die Hand aus um sie auf die Schulter des Tränkemeisters zu legen. Kurz spürte er, wie die Schulter sich hob und zurück zuckte, sich dann aber wieder senkte.

„Professor?" Er stand immer noch unbewegt da und hielt den Blick seines Schülers mit einer disziplinierten Härte, auch wenn seine Mimik bei genauerem Hinsehen langsam Risse bekam.

„Finden sie nicht, dass wir beide irgendwie zwischen die Fronten geraten sind?" Harry erschrak fast, denn so steinern Snapes Miene auch war, bei dieser Frage, konnte er eindeutig ein Blitzen in seinen schwarzen Augen erkennen. Er wusste nicht was ihn antrieb und auf diese Idee brachte, vielleicht war es diese Reaktion in Snapes Augen gewesen. Doch er überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einem Schritt. Über seinen Mund und seine Nase war immer noch der dicke Schal gezogen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Es gab ihm eher noch etwas Sicherheit, als er sich nach oben streckte und seinem Lehrer einen Kuss gab.

Erst war er zu nervös, doch dann schloss er seine Augen und legte beide Hände auf die Schultern des ehemaligen Feindes. Auch wenn sich ihre Lippen nicht berührten, genoss er die Nähe. Doch kurz durchzuckte ihn ein eigenartiger Kopfschmerz. War dies eine Warnung?

Nach einigen Sekunden ohne Gegenwehr, öffnete er die Augen wieder und schaute hinauf in Snapes Gesicht. Immer noch ohne Regung. Dieses Mal jedoch eher wie eingefroren. Sein Blick schien Harry die ganze Zeit durchbohrt zu haben, während er naiv … Weiter kam er in Gedanken nicht, denn plötzlich hatte sich Snape mit einer beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit in Bewegung gesetzt. Er war erst einen Schritt zurückgetreten, ehe er Harry gepackt und mit sich etwas tiefer zwischen die Bäume gezogen hatte. Dann wurde er von seinem Lehrer kräftig mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gestoßen und dort mit einer Hand neben seinem Kopf festgenagelt. Harrys Herz war während dieser Aktion stehen geblieben, ebenso sein Atem.

So direkt vor ihm stehend, hielt der Professor einen Moment inne und musterte den jungen Gryffindor.

„Sie hatten schon immer einen Hang zur Unvollständigkeit, Mr. Potter.", flüsterte er im selben Tonfall, wie er seinen Schüler sonst während des Unterrichts ermahnte, doch die gedämpfte Lautstärke der Stimme gab ihr eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Harry bemerkte wie sein Herzschlag wieder einsetzte und das sofort in einer berauschenden Schnelligkeit. Dann zog Snape den Schal langsam nach unten, so dass er nun in einer großen Schlaufe auf seiner Brust hing und küsste Harry seinerseits.

Beide hatten die Augen schon einige Zentimeter vor der Berührung der Lippen geschlossen. Trotzdem fanden sie sich endlich. Harry hielt sich an seinem Gegenüber leicht fest, aus Angst wieder den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Snapes Lippen waren rau und Harry gab dem Drang nach, eine Hand auf die feste Haut seiner Wange zu legen, als er sicher war, dass sein Lehrer sich nicht sofort wieder zurück ziehen würde. Doch im Gegenteil – Snape legte den Kopf etwas schief und bewegte ruhig seine Lippen auf den seinen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl etwas zu bekommen, auf dass er eine sehr lange Zeit gewartet hatte. Aber seine Nervosität und die Unsicherheit in dem, was er hier gerade tat, war immer noch so groß, dass er den Kuss nur zögerlich erwiderte, als Snape über seine Unterlippe leckte und seine Zunge besitzergreifend in Harrys Mund drängte. Harry fühlte wie die Emotionen langsam durch seinen Körper sickerten und er ebenfalls ohne sein Zutun seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen bewegte. Es war verboten, wie der Wald der sie umgab, dachte Harry und ließ seine Hand atemlos an Snapes Hals sinken, als dieser sich von ihm löste.

Die Kälte war unerträglich, ebenso der Blick den sein Schüler ihm nun zuwarf. Snape hatte nachgegeben. Nach so langer Zeit hatte er einfach die Mauer niedergerissen und war über die Trümmer zu ihm gestiegen. Er beobachtete Harry, wie dieser wieder zur Besinnung kam und sofort seinen Schal wieder fest um sein Gesicht wickelte, als müsse er sich schützen.

Snape hatte sie gesehen als Harry ihn geküsst hatte. Er war in die Gedanken des Jungen eingedrungen und hatte sie entdeckt, die Liebe. Auch wenn Harry es sich vielleicht noch gar nicht eingestanden hatte. Doch das war die Grundlage, die er benötigte für seinen Plan. Einen Plan den er doch eigentlich niemals ausführen wollte. Gestern Nacht, nachdem sein Schüler das Zimmer panikartig verlassen hatte, war ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen.

Er ging einen Schritt von Harry zurück, der ihn immer noch irgendwie fassungslos anstarrte. Seine Haare waren noch zerzauster als sonst und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet. Er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem wilden Tier, dass von den Scheinwerfern eines fahrenden Autos geblendet, regungslos auf der Straße stand. Kurz lag ihm der Satz auf der Zunge, den er sonst immer sprach um den Potter-Sohn loszuwerden: „Sie sollten jetzt gehen."

Doch sie waren hier nicht in seinem Büro und so war er es, der den Rücktritt antrat.

Er flüsterte noch die Worte:

„Heute Abend in meinem Büro und zu keinem ein Wort, Potter!" Ehe er sich umdrehte und schnellen Schrittes zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Snape lief weiter durch den verbotenen Wald, bis er scharf nach rechts abbog und sich die Bäume lichteten. Nun befand er sich wieder auf dem freien Feld unweit der peitschenden Weide. Als er sich umsah, konnte er keinen Menschen weit und breit erkennen. Harry musste immer noch an dem Baum stehen. Mitleid überkam ihn und breitete sich in ihm aus, bis es ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Doch er hatte den ersten Stein gelegt, nun gab es kein zurück mehr.

Eine halbe Stunde später – er hatte noch einen Rundgang durch sein Revier gemacht – saß er wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer und schaute auf den Couchtisch. Hinter ihm prasselte ein Feuer und ein dumpfer Knall hallte durch den Raum als einer der schweren, oberen Holzscheite im Kamin, vom Feuer zerfressen, nach unten fiel. Snape nahm das Geräusch nur von weitem wahr, während er das Pergament auf dem Tisch fixierte.

In der zackigen, scharfkantigen Schrift des dunklen Lords stand dort geschrieben:

„Zerbreche ihn! Zerstöre ihn, egal wie, oder ich zweifle an deiner Treue und an deinem Leben, Severus!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

Cliffhanger sind gemein... tut mir leid.  
>Was sagt ihr?<p>

LG Semi


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo an Alle!

Ich muss mich für mein Schreibtempo entschuldigen, auch wenn ich eine mehr als interessante, aber auch Besorgnis erregende Ausrede habe. Meine FF wurde mir gestohlen! Das klingt wie Seemannsgarn, ist aber die Wahrheit. Ich hatte das fast fertig und dann hat mir irgendjemand die Datei gestohlen! (Ich speichere meine Schreibe immer extern.)

Also musste ich das zweimal schreiben. Es hat mich viel Mühe gekostet und ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, ich hätte die Wortwahl der ersten Version nicht ganz getroffen. Ich hoffe natürlich es gefällt euch trotzdem ein bisschen.

Beta-Leserin wie immer Minxa! 3  
>Danke dafür.<p>

Musiktipp wird nachgereicht.

* * *

><p>xxxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes - 8 xxxxxx<p>

Severus Snape stand vor dem alten Sekretär in seiner Wohnung und faltete das Pergament, das er in der letzten Nacht vom dunklen Lord erhalten hatte, fein säuberlich Ecke auf Ecke. Dann drückte er die Kanten flach zusammen und legte es in eine der abschließbaren Schubladen. Er schloss diese mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabs.

Als er den Kopf hob, erkannte er die blasse Spiegelung seines Gesichtes in den Glastüren des Möbelstücks neben dem Sekretär. Er schaute in die dunklen Augen, des so unheimlich gealterten Mannes und sein Spiegelbild erwiderte den Blick mit der selben Härte. Weder Gnade, Angst noch Mitleid waren darin zu erkennen. Nur die Entschlossenheit, etwas Begonnenes schnell und sauber zu Ende zu bringen.

Wann hatte das nur angefangen? Wann hatte er seinen vorgesehenen Weg verlassen und war zu diesem verbitterten Mann geworden, dem man jedes seiner Lebensjahre und darüber hinaus noch einige weitere ansah? Er konnte sich die Frage selbst kaum noch beantworten. Lillys Tod – war es das gewesen?

Der Daumen der rechten Hand rieb über die Knöchel der Anderen. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung steckte Snape den Zauberstab wieder in seine Robe zurück und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über seine Stirn. Dabei starrte er immer noch auf die Glasscheibe. Als er sich weg drehte, musste er einen Moment lang den Drang ersticken, die Glastür zu zerschlagen. Doch nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, stieg er die kleine Steintreppe zu seinem Büro empor.

Er hatte Harry keine Zeit gesagt, doch da nun das Abendessen in der großen Halle bald ein Ende nahm – Snape war heute aus mangelnder Motivation nicht zum Essen erschienen - , durfte es nicht mehr lange dauern und der Bursche würde vor seiner Tür stehen. Der Tränkemeister nahm sich vor den Jungen keines Blickes zu würdigen, wenn er hereinkam.  
>Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und zog ein Buch zu sich heran. Mit geringem Interesse las er das Kapitel über Nieswurz und lauschte in den Raum hinein.<p>

Als der Junge anklopfte, gab er ein strenges, genervtes „Herein!" von sich und erwischte sich dabei, dass er doch kurz den Kopf hob. Doch Harry schaute ihn nicht an. Er stand im Büro seines Lehrers und sein Blick flatterte geradezu mit nervösen Bewegungen seiner Augen durch den Raum.  
>Harry trug seine Schuluniform. Den Umhang hatte er in seinem Zimmer gelassen. Genauso wie seinen Mut, stellte Snape amüsiert fest. Er räusperte sich merklich ungeduldig und sofort gab der Junge ein „Guten Abend, Sir." von sich.<br>„Setzen Sie sich doch, Mr. Potter." Snape schlug einen, für ihn ungewöhnlich, samtigen Ton an und gestikulierte zu dem Stuhl, der seinem gegenüber stand. Harry setzte sich, ohne den Professor anzuschauen.

„Nun sagen Sie, Mr. Potter. Welcher Umstand veranlasste Sie, mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu erfreuen?" Die Frage war der Inbegriff von Hohn, besonders das letzte Wort. Doch ihre Wirkung verfehlte sie keineswegs.

Harry, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher ängstlich und nervös gewirkt hatte, fühlte nun allem Anschein nach Wut, aber auch etwas Verwirrung.

„W...was? Sie waren es doch der mich hierher bestellt hat! Sie haben mich doch gek..." Den Rest des Wortes verschluckte der Gryffindor einfach und warf seinem Gegenüber über den Tisch hinweg einen verletzten Blick zu.  
>Snape hingegen blieb ruhig. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischkante und faltete die Hände, wobei er Lippen und Nase an die Daumen legte, als würde er ernstlich über etwas nachdenken.<br>„Ich habe Sie hier her bestellt... so so..." Seine Worte klangen langsam, fast zähflüssig. Sie tropften an seinen aufgestellten Armen herab auf den Schreibtisch und krochen auf den Jungen zu, wie ein ätzendes Gift.  
>„Was lässt Sie so etwas denken? Haben sie eine Einladung von mir erhalten?" Snape wollte es erst unterdrücken, es erschien ihm zu aufgesetzt, doch dann tat er es doch. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und Skepsis spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Nichts anderes als eine Beleidigung Harry gegenüber.<p>

Dieser schäumte inzwischen vor Wut und fand seine Sprache wieder.

„Finden Sie es etwa komisch so mit mir zu spielen? Ist das eine neue Taktik um mich zu erniedrigen. Sie sind einfach..." Doch bevor Harry zu einem groß inszenierten Ausraster ansetzen konnte fiel ihm Snape ins Wort.  
>„Mr. Potter! Zügeln Sie ihr Temperament." Er ließ die Hände schallend auf den Tisch niedersausen und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn zu seinem Schüler. Snapes Körperhaltung war die einer Raubkatze, die sich mit jeder Faser bereit machte hervor zuspringen und ihr Opfer zu jagen. Doch seine Stimme erinnerte eher an eine Schlange.<p>

„Dieser Kuss war lediglich eine Warnung! Denn es sei Ihnen gesagt Mr. Potter, dass jeder weitere Versuch zu einem Scherz in dieser Art, Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird." Da! Er hatte den Jungen an der Angel. Es war über deutlich in Harrys Augen zu sehen. Erst war es Wut, doch bei dem Wort „Konsequenzen" kippte es in Entschlossenheit.

Sehr gut, dachte Snape, jetzt hab ich ihn am Genick. Erst würde er den Mut und die Impertinenz des Gryffindor-Löwen aus ihm heraus kitzeln. Ehe er dafür sorgen würde, dass Potter zu seinem dressierten Kätzchen wird. Ein Grinsen wollte sich auf sein Gesicht stehlen, doch er unterdrückte es und starrte den Jungen bedrohlich an. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl und atmete durch.  
>Auch Harry entspannte sich etwas, aber das zielstrebige Funkeln in seinem Blick war kaum zu ignorieren. Wie konnte man nur so offenherzig seine Gefühle zur Schau stellen? Das würde dem Bengel irgendwann einmal das Leben kosten.<p>

Früher oder später... wohl eher früher...

„Da Sie ihre Strafe schon hinter sich gebracht haben." Genau genommen beleidigte sich der Slytherin damit selbst. „Können Sie nun gehen, Potter!", fauchte er und wollte gerade seine Lektüre wieder zu sich heranziehen, als Harry mit der flachen Hand auf das Buch schlug. Irgendetwas schien in dem Burschen Feuer gefangen zu haben. Mehr als Snape es angenommen hatte. Doch jetzt brannte es in seinen Augen, in seinem triumphalen Grinsen und in seiner Stimme.

„Sie wollen spielen, Professor? Gut! Ich spiele mit!" Mit diesen Worten war er aus Snapes Büro verschwunden.

Ha! Das Ehrgefühl der Potters anzukratzen, hatte schon immer geklappt. Über solch eine Herausforderung hinweg, hatte auch James damals immer jeglichen Verstand und rationales Denken verloren.

Nachdem Snape das eher unspektakuläre Kapitel über Nieswurz zu Ende gelesen hatte, schaute er auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor zehn. Er klappte das Buch zu und stellte es hinter sich, in eins der Regale. Dann löschte er mit einem Wink den Kamin und lief in der Dunkelheit die Treppe hinab.  
>In seinem Wohnzimmer brannte eine einzelne Kerze, deren Feuer er nutzte um den Kamin hier unten zu entfachen. Zeitgleich fing auch das restliche Dutzend Kerzen an zu brennen.<p>

Er knöpfte seine Robe auf und bog immer noch an der Treppe stehend scharf nach links ab, in sein Schlafzimmer.

Auch hier zündete er die Kerzen an. Dann legte er seinen Umhang auf das dunkelgrüne Himmelbett und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Kommode ab, die gleich rechts neben der Tür stand. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem kleinen schwarzen Kästchen, mit seinen verführerisch goldenen Verzierungen.  
>Gestern Nacht, nachdem Harry sein Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte war der Brief des dunklen Lords angekommen. Es war nach dieser ausgiebigen Strafe die letzte Warnung, da war sich Snape sicher. Doch warum Voldemort ihm an diesem Abend, nach seiner Qual gleich drei Ampullen von diesem Teufelszeug mitgegeben hatte, war ihm Rätsel. Sonst musste er sich jede Einzelne verdienen und erst tagelang Qualen durchleben, bis er ihn zu sich rief.<p>

Er hob den Deckel leicht an und schaute durch den kleinen Spalt. Das Kerzenlicht beschien etliche Gegenstände darin. Zwei goldene Ampullen Desideria Delir, ein Gummiband, einen schmalen und sehr schlichten, silbernen Ring und darunter eine altes, an den Rändern schon sehr abgegriffenes Stück Papier. Es war eine Fotografie, die er schon vor langer Zeit umgedreht hatte, so dass er sich das Motiv nicht mehr anschauen musste, nur zwei Daten waren auf den Rücken geschrieben.

„30. Januar 1960 – 31. Oktober 1981"

Als er nun das Kästchen richtig öffnete und der Deckel von allein senkrecht nach oben stand, fischte er das Gummiband und eine der Ampullen heraus und ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Plötzlich gerade als er sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, stellte er sich eine wichtige Frage:

Warum tat er das hier gerade? Er brauchte das Elixier sonst nur aller ein paar Tage, doch nun da es ihm zur Verfügung stand, schien er nicht die Geduld aufbringen zu können weiter zu warten.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs schwebten ein Glas und eine Flasche, die eine goldbraune Flüssigkeit zum Inhalt hatte, auf den Couchtisch vor sich. Er legte die kleine goldene Phiole Desideria und das Gummiband daneben und schenkte sich ein Glas Whisky ein. Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass man von ihm noch nie gesehen hatte, erhob Snape das Glas und flüsterte ein leises „Cheers!"

Auf den dunklen Lord, Harry Potter und dieses verdammte Teufelszeug!

Mit diesem Gedanken nahm er den ersten, brennenden Schluck und tauschte dann das Glas gegen den Gummischlauch ein. Es war das gleiche Prozedere, wie immer. Wie jedes verfluchte Mal zuvor. Nun hatte Voldemort ihn vollends in der Hand. Diese bittere Erkenntnis kam Snape heute nicht zum ersten Mal, doch er hatte daraus auch nie seine Schlüsse ziehen wollen.

Nicht mehr.

Mit einem kalten Klirren landete die leere Spritze auf dem Tisch und verschwand augenblicklich. Mit gedacht hatte der Lord, als er das System mit den Ampullen entwickelt hatte. Das musste man ihm lassen. Bloß keine Spuren hinterlassen... vielleicht nimmt er das Zeug sogar selbst... dachte Snape träge, während ihm wohlig warm wurde und er das Gefühl hatte, das Sofa würde ihn verschlingen. Immer weiter, immer tiefer in die weichen Kissen sank er, bis er nur noch ein kleines Licht weit über ihm erkennen konnte. Links und rechts von ihm die Dunkelheit der Polster. Ihm wurde immer wärmer, ja fast heiß und Snape bemerkte gar nicht, wie er sich aus seinem schwarzen Hemd befreite.

Etwas schweres, weiches breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und befiel nach einiger Zeit den gesamten Körper. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, beobachtete er weiter das warme Leuchten der Kerzen über ihm.

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein. Es war bereits fast halb zwei als Snape wieder wach wurde. Kurz versuchte er sich zu entsinnen, wann er sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte, doch das hatte keinen Zweck. Mit einer lahmen, aber großzügigen Bewegung angelte er sein Hemd vom Boden und zog es sich über, ohne es zu zuknöpfen. Ihm fiel das immer noch fast volle Glas Whisky auf. Der Kopfschmerz meldete sich jetzt schon, doch es war ihm egal. Also trank er aus und bekam bereits als er das Glas zurück auf den Tisch stellte die Rechnung dafür. Der Knall, den das Gefäß beim Auftreffen auf den Tisch verursachte, ließ seine Schmerzen aufjaulen.

Sich die Stirn reibend und das Gummiband vom Arm, der sich inzwischen eigenartig kalt und fremd anfühlte, lösend; ging er in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort angekommen schälte er sich unachtsam aus Schuhen, Socken und Hemd und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Es störte ihn nicht, dass seine Kleider auf dem Boden lagen. Dabei war er doch sonst so pedantisch. Mit einem unbeholfen ausgeführten „Nox!" ging das Licht in der ganzen Wohnung aus. Wieder einmal dankte er seinem sonst so geschärften Geist, für den Einfall alle seine Lichtquellen hier unten mit einem auf Lumos basierenden Zauber zum Leuchten zu bringen. So war es ihm möglich sie alle mit einem Zauber erlischen zu lassen.

Snapes Gedanken hingen noch eine Weile, ein paar anderen schlauen Ideen von ihm hinterher, ehe er die Augen in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit nicht mehr länger offen halten konnte.

Er hörte auf sich selbst zu belügen. Und bitter in das Schwarz der tiefen Nacht lächelnd, dachte er:

Jetzt hat er mich am Genick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Wenn ihr hier angekommen seid, danke ich euch dafür, dass ihr dieses Kapitel doch noch gelesen habt – nachdem ich euch so lange hab warten lassen.<p>

Ich freue mich über eure Kritiken und Anregungen! Und es sei versprochen vor Weihnachten kommt auf jedenfall noch ein Kapitel.

LG Semi


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Wie versprochen (*freu* ich kann meine mir selbst gestellte Frist einhalten) noch vor Weihnachten das 9. Kapitel. =)  
>Danke wieder an meine tolle Beta-Leserin Minxa! 3<p>

Musiktip ist dieses Mal:  
>Sting mit der Live aus Berlin Version von „Desert Rose"<br>(Es passt nicht wirklich zum Inhalt, aber ich habs beim Schreiben gehört. Einfach genial!)

* * *

><p>xxxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes - 9 xxxxxx<p>

Sonntagmorgen war früher immer Severus` Lieblingszeit der gesamten Woche gewesen. Als er noch bei seinen Eltern wohnte, war es der einzige Morgen, den er ohne Schikane und allein verbringen konnte. Auch in Hogwarts blieb es der Fall, dass er immer der erste von allen Slytherin-Schülern war, der aufstand. Einen Vorsprung, den er nutzte um wenigstens die erste Hälfte des Tages allein verbringen zu können. Meist hatte er sich aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen und war dann den Astronomieturm hinauf geklettert, um dort in Ruhe lesen zu können.

Seine Aufnahme in das Kollegium der Schule, hatte nur zur Folge, dass er sich nun nicht mehr verstecken musste.

Doch seit einigen Wochen, waren für ihn Sonntagmorgen zu surrealen Gebilden verkommen, die sich langsam und eigenartig angespannt im frühen Sonnenlicht räkelten. Diese ein, zwei Stunden zwischen Sonnenaufgang und dem ersten Getrappel im Treppenhaus hatten, seitdem Snape mit Desideria Delir in Kontakt gekommen war, etwas unangenehm nervöses. Die Stille war nicht so beruhigend, wie die der Nacht und zwang ihn über die negativen Dinge nachzudenken.  
>An diesem besonderen Sonntagmorgen kamen nun auch noch stechende Kopfschmerzen und eine aufsteigende Übelkeit dazu.<p>

Der Abend zuvor hatte sich, nachdem Harry verschwunden war, in einen einzigen Fehler gewandelt. Snape kam auf den Gedanken es als einen Ausrutscher zu bezeichnen, doch das hätte bedeutet es würde kein zweites Mal geschehen. Das konnte er jedoch nicht einmal sich selbst versprechen. Unter einem ächzenden Geräusch, das die Matratze und er zeitgleich von sich gaben, setzte Snape sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Kissen am Kopfende. Schwerfällig nahm er das Buch vom Nachtisch zu sich heran und bohrte vorsichtig den Fingernagel zwischen eine Buchseite und das kleine dunkelblaue Lesezeichen um es aufzuschlagen.

xXx

Der Blick des Jungen machte ihn wütend. Er saß auf seinem Platz neben Hermine, voller neuer Kraft, wie Phönix aus der Asche. Er konnte nur ahnen, was sich in Potters Kopf geändert hatte, aber er schien wieder der Alte. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem Harry, den er in jener Nacht in seiner Wohnung erlebt hatte.

Als hätte er an diesem Wintertag vor dem verbotenen Wald, nie in Harrys Gedankenwelt hinein gesehen. Es war eine ganz normale Unterrichtsstunde, doch der Gryffindor benahm sich heute besonders aufmüpfig. Einige Male konnte Snape beobachten, wie er nicht nur von Hermine zurechtweisende Blicke auf seine Kommentare hin erntete. Vorerst beließ es der Tränkemeister aber bei ein paar Punktabzügen für Gryffindor.

Doch als die Stunde vorbei war und alle versuchten so schnell wie möglich den Raum zu verlassen, ließ sich Harry besonders viel Zeit, bis der Kerker komplett leer war.  
>„Sagen Sie, Mr. Potter, muss ich ihnen meine Warnung, die ich ihnen gegenüber ausgesprochen habe, etwa detaillierter erklären oder üben Sie hier gerade offenen Widerstand gegen eine Lehrkraft?", fragte er kühl und kam währenddessen Harrys Sitzplatz immer näher.<br>„Wieso? Gehört es jetzt schon zu den Schulregeln, überstürzt nach dem Unterricht den Raum zu verlassen, Sir?", stellte der Junge die Gegenfrage und schaute ihn direkt an.  
>„Nun gut... Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich jetzt behaupten würde: Ich hoffe Sie stellen sich nur so dumm, aber meine Frage gerade eben, war auf die vergangene Stunde bezogen.", ätzte Snape. Er blieb neben Potter stehen, der nun seine Sachen zusammengepackt hatte und sich den Schulterriemen seiner Tasche überwarf. Das Ganze grenzte an ein Theaterstück. Jeder spielte seine Rolle und hatte sich vorher weiße Kreuze auf den Boden gemalt um auf der richtigen Stelle zu stehen. Sie hatten beide eine Rolle einstudiert, die noch vor einigen Tage gar keine gewesen wäre. Um den Ist-Zustand der Distanz wieder zu erlangen, mussten sie nun Theater spielen.<p>

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor.", plauderte Harry, bevor er sich umdrehte und ebenfalls den Kerker verließ.

Doch das sollte erst der Anfang eines lange andauernden kalten Krieges werden. Über zwei Wochen hinweg steigerten sich beide immer mehr. Harry machte nun vor Zwischenrufen und eindeutigen Sabotageakten nicht mehr halt, während Snape dafür sorgte, dass für Gryffindor ein Minuskonto in Sachen Hauspunkte eingerichtet werden musste. Und trotzdem genoss der Bengel anscheinend wieder hohes Ansehen unter seinen Freunden. Die Schülerschaft schien aufzuatmen unter der Erleichterung, dass der alte Potter wieder da war. Nachdem sie wochenlang um ihn herum geschlichen waren, wie Minensucher um ein weites Feld.

Snape empfand es als ermüdend und anstrengend den Kampf weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hatte gehofft, Potter wieder ungeniert drangsalieren zu können, würde ihm neue Kraft geben, doch das tat es nicht.  
>Selbst als Harry es nach Wochen in einer der Unterrichtsstunden auf den Gipfel trieb, verspürte er nicht mehr die selbe, erquickende Befriedigung als er dem Jungen vier Stunden nachsitzen erteilte. Doch für dieses Vergehen hätte ein reiner Punkteabzug nicht gereicht. Während die anderen Schüler damit beschäftigt waren einen äußerst komplizierten Trank zu brauen, hatte Harry vorgegeben er hätte eine Zutat vergessen und war durch den Klassenraum ins Lager verschwunden. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Platz, hatte er dabei „aus versehen" den jungen Malfoy angestoßen, der daraufhin das fein gehackte Löffelkraut in seinen Trank fallen ließ. Funken flogen aus dem Kessel und verbrannten Draco und zwei seiner Banknachbarn im Gesicht.<br>Das war zu viel!

Stundenlang wälzte Snape die hasserfüllten Worte, die er an Potter richten wollte in seinem Kopf hin und her, während er an diesem Abend ein paar Aufsätze in seinem Büro korrigierte. Der Tränkemeister war an diesem Abend mehr als gereizt, doch dass das vielleicht etwas mit dem Engpass an Desideria Delir zu tun hatte, bedachte er nicht. Nach so vielen Tagen, wollte der dunkle Lord Ergebnisse, doch diese konnte Snape ihm nicht liefern.  
>Nachdem er die Hälfte des Stapels auf seinem Tisch abgearbeitet hatte, hob er den Blick zur Standuhr, die in einer der Ecken gegenüber von ihm vor Jahren ihren Platz gefunden hatte.<br>Es war fünf nach sieben. Seine Augen verengten sich vor Wut und er gab ein leises Zischen von sich. Nun kam dieses Scheusal auch noch zu spät zum Nachsitzen.  
>Zehn Minuten später klopfte es an seiner Tür.<p>

„Sie sind eine Viertelstunde zu spät, Mr. Potter! Haben Sie dafür auch nur eine halbwegs angemessene Ausrede?", fauchte er schon als Harry die Tür noch nicht einmal ganz geschlossen hatte.  
>„Nein, Sir.", antwortete der Angesprochene knapp und stellte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch.<br>„Was glauben Sie, wer Sie sind, Potter? Haben Sie nun auch noch den letzten Funken ihres Anstands verloren?" Harry setzte sich, ohne auf die Aufforderung zu warten.  
>„So scheint es vielleicht.", gab er gespielt vage zurück und starrte seinen Lehrer offen und mit einer Art Unantastbarkeit an.<p>

Snape musste das Bedürfnis nieder würgen seinem Schüler nicht gleich an die Kehle zu springen.

„Diesmal sind Sie zu weit gegangen! Wenn es zwischen ihnen und mir Differenzen geben sollte, jedweder Art, dann haben Sie mit diesem Anschlag auf Mr. Malfoy heute morgen, eindeutig die Fronten gesprengt!", zischte Snape und war dabei langsam aufgestanden. Wie ein wachsender Schatten beugte er sich leicht über den Tisch hinweg. Als Harry darauf nichts erwiderte und mit Stille protestierte, kam der Hauslehrer langsam um den Tisch herum. Plötzlich schlug sein Ton um, er wurde ruhiger und lauernder, genau wie seine Bewegungen.

„Sagen Sie mir, Potter... was bezwecken Sie mit diesem Widerstand?" Er stand nun neben seinem Schüler und schaute auf ihn herab, doch Harry hielt den Blick fest nach vorn gerichtet. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich keinerlei Emotionen.  
>„Ist es Verdrängung?", fragte Snape leise und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Da drehte sein Schüler langsam den Kopf zur Seit und schaute ihn fragend an.<br>„Verdrängung? Sir, wenn hier einer etwas verdrängt, dann..." Doch Snape fiel ihm ins Wort und flüsterte weiter.

„Haben Sie gedacht, wenn Sie versuchen mich wieder zu hassen... dann würden Sie aufhören in mich verliebt zu sein?" Die Frage klang fast einfühlsam, aber genau das war es was dem Anderen klar machte, dass sein Lehrer sich hier über ihn lustig machte. Harry schnappte nach Luft und wurde plötzlich auf seinem Stuhl immer kleiner. Ein Stich direkt durch die schimmernde Rüstung des Gryffindors.  
>„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte der Junge atemlos und mit immer größer werdenden Augen. Doch sein Gegenüber hatte nur ein schmales Lächeln für ihn übrig.<p>

„Ich hatte ihnen doch versichert, Mr. Potter, weitere rebellische oder gar herablassende Taten, würden ihre Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.", erklärte er, wobei es ganz den Anschein hatte, als würde er gerade einem Kindergartenkind das Einmaleins beibringen wollen.

Langsam schlich Snape um Harrys Stuhl herum und bückte sich dabei etwas zu ihm herunter, um leise in sein Ohr zu sprechen.  
>„Begreifst du nicht, wer hier in Wirklichkeit die Zügel in der Hand hat?"<p>

-Ja, Severus, begreifst du es nicht?-

„Ich habe es gesehen, während deines törichten Versuchs mich zu küssen, Potter. Dein Geist ist kein offenes Buch, er ist eine Einladung.", legte der Slytherin dar und wurde während des letzten Satzes wieder etwas lauter und härter im Ton.

„Ich muss zugeben, du hast eine bessere Beobachtungsgabe, als manch anderer Schüler hier. Meine Stimmungsschwankungen sind dir aufgefallen und dann suchten dich auch noch diese eigenartigen Träume heim. Du glaubtest die Wirklichkeit zu sehen und wolltest mir helfen. Ich glaube es war Mitleid, dass du zuerst gefühlt hast, doch dann kippte es unkontrollierter Weise in Liebe." Immer noch war Snape hinter Harrys Rücken in Bewegung. Seine Worte klangen langezogen, höhnisch, ja fast leiernd.  
>„Es hat dich so mitgenommen, mich in diesem Zustand zu erleben... Sag, Potter, leidest du unter dem Helfersyndrom? Hattest du das Gefühl dein eigenes Selbstwertgefühl aufpolieren zu können, indem du mir hilfst? Oder besser gesagt mich bei meinem Leid, als stummer Beobachter anzustarren?"<p>

Der Gryffindor blieb stumm auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und hatte den Blick gesenkt. War es genug, oder konnte er noch einen draufsetzten?

„Du hattest das Gefühl über mir zu stehen, nicht wahr? Mich endlich brechen zu können." Nun hatte Snape ihn an den Haaren gepackt und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken, so dass sein Schüler gezwungen war ihm sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Entsetzen, Schutzlosigkeit und die daraus resultierende Wut waren darauf zu lesen.

„Aber ich sag dir eins. Ich bin es hier der dich in der Hand hat und aus eben diesem Grund, wirst du dich in Zukunft in meinem Unterricht benehmen, klar?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen ehe er leise und abgehackt antwortete:  
>„Legilimens... ist an Schülern verbo..." Die Worte wurden abgeschnitten, oder besser erstickt von dem Mund seines Lehrers, der nun auf dem des Anderen lag. Snape konnte fühlen, wie Potter sich auf seinem Stuhl wand und sich gegen ihn stemmte. Doch er zwang den Jungen in einen Zungenkuss. Wann hörte der Bengel endlich auf Widerworte zu geben? Ab und zu bemerkte er, wie Harry versucht ihm in die Zunge zu beißen, doch irgendwann hörte der Widerstand auf. Es war trotzdem nicht so, dass sein Schüler den Kuss erwiderte. Er hielt eher still.<p>

Als Snape sich wieder von seinem Opfer distanzierte, wischte dieser sich mit Tränen in den Augen harsch über die Lippen.

„Es gibt für diese Situation ein schönes Sprichwort aus deiner Muggelwelt, Potter. Es lautet:

Wer sich zuerst verliebt, hat verloren!" Mit diesem Satz packte er den Jungen am Kragen und warf ihn aus seinem Büro. Doch bevor er die Tür schloss, gab er noch in seinem gewohnt, kontrollierten Lehrerton von sich:  
>„Morgen um die selbe Zeit, Mr. Potter. Und ich rate ihnen pünktlich zu sein."<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>In diesem Sinne, wünsche ich Euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, besinnliche Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!<br>Eure Reviews wären mir ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk. =)

LG Semi


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo,

Ich habe momentan schon seit einer ganzen Weile kein Internet, folglich konnte das Kapitel zum Korrigieren nicht im vorhinein zu Minxa geschickt werden... ich danke ihr aber trotzdem, falls sie das hier liest. =)

"D.L.N." by TheGazettE

Und nun... Ton ab... äh. Naja ihr wisst schon. ; )

* * *

><p>xxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes - 10 xxxxx<p>

Er warf die Tür lautstark zu und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Dort angekommen atmete Snape erleichtert aus und setzte sich bequem hin. Er war froh den Jungen wieder los zu sein und hatte das Gefühl etwas hinter sich gebracht zu haben, was ihm zuwider gewesen war. Der Kuss war nur ein Köder, damit Potter nicht plauderte und morgen wieder kam.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da flatterte aus dem Kamin ein Stück Pergament, quer durch den Raum und direkt auf seinen Tisch. Er konnte den Text zwar noch nicht lesen, erkannte aber sofort Dumbledores Handschrift. Noch während der Brief im Begriff war zu landen, schnappte Snape ihn sich aus der Luft und begutachtete ihn.

„Severus,

Ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Bitte komm morgen Nachmittag um 5 Uhr in mein Büro.

Dumbledore"

Sollte Potter doch gepetzt haben? Dann war er doch schwächer als gedacht – und schneller. Vielleicht aber hatte der alte Mann auch nur wieder etwas Banales zu besprechen. Doch das Wort „dringend" und die Abwesenheit jeglicher Grüße implizierten eine ernste Sache.

Er hätte noch weiter darüber nachgedacht, doch in diesem Moment begann sein linker Unterarm leicht zu ziepen. Snape brauchte sein Hemd nicht hochzukrempeln um zu wissen, dass das dunkle Mal erschienen war und Voldemort ihn rief.

Er stand mit einer müden Bewegung auf und holte seinen langen, schwarzen Umhang aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Dann ging er zu dem Sekretär in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers und schloss die oberste Schublade auf. Sie beherbergte keine wichtigen Dokumente oder verbotenen Rezepte, sondern nur diese eine silberne Maske. Snape steckte sie in das Innere seiner Robe, schloss den Sekretär wieder ab und machte sich ohne weitere Umschweife auf den Weg zur Grenze des Hogwartsgeländes. Trotz seiner so sparsamen und gewissenhaften Bewegungen, die eine Art Tatendrang ausstrahlten, war er nicht ohne Zweifel. Vor dem Tor angekommen, setzte er die Todesser-Maske auf und apparierte.

Gedanken über den Jungen und den alten Mann konnte er sich später machen, nun musste er seinen Kopf so schnell wie möglich frei bekommen.

Einen Moment später stand er vor einer großen, gepflegten Villa. Mitten in der Nacht schimmerten ihre weißen Fassaden zwischen den Hecken hindurch, die das Grundstück vor den Blicken neugieriger Nachbarn schützen sollte. Nachbarn, die es gar nicht gab, denn das Anwesen stand in einer vollkommen menschenleeren Gegend.  
>Snape atmete tief durch und passierte das große Tor zum Grundstück der Malfoys. Jeder Rosenbusch und Orleander war hier auf den Millimeter genau geschnitten. Die Kanten der zugeschnittenen Pflanzen waren so scharf, dass sie fast vollkommen ihre Wirkung als organische Wesen verloren hatten. Eher wie Skulpturen, standen sie still in der Nacht und bildeten ein undurchsichtiges, mystisches Dunkelgrün.<p>

Doch den Professor interessierte das alles eher weniger. Ohne eines dieser Details eines Blickes zu würdigen, durchquerte er den Garten und klopfte dreimal an die Vordertür. Eine leise Stimme war von drinnen, dicht hinter der Tür zu hören, bevor sie einen Spalt geöffnet wurde und Peter Pettigrew ihn von unten her argwöhnisch anstarrte.

„Geh zur Seite.", knurrte Snape ungeduldig. Dieser Mann war inzwischen wirklich mehr Ratte als Mensch. Peter machte Platz und öffnete dabei die Tür noch etwas mehr, wobei er jedoch nicht seine Skepsis ablegte.  
>„Der dunkle Lord ist schon ganz ungeduldig...", höhnte Peter schmatzend und rieb sich dabei die behaarten Hände. Doch als Snape ihn aus den Augenlöchern der Maske heraus kalt und ermahnend anschaute, verstummte er und zog sich mit einem nervösen Lachen weiter hinter die Tür zurück.<p>

Snape ging weiter durch einen geräumigen, aber kurzen Gang, bis zur großen Flügeltür die zum Speisesaal führte. Ein letztes Mal errichtete er die schützende Mauer vor seinem geistigen Auge und schlüpfte dann in den dunklen Saal. Eine große, lange Tafel und festliche Beleuchtung suchte man hier vergebens. Der Raum war bis auf einen einzigen Thron ähnlichen Lehnstuhl aus schwarzem Holz und dunkelrotem Samt, der drei Stufen erhöht vom Rest des Raumes stand, komplett leer. So hatte Snape diesen Raum in den letzten Wochen immer vorgefunden. Jedenfalls wenn man vom Mobiliar sprach. Lediglich die anderen Todesser fehlten, was sein ungutes Gefühl nur weiter bestärkte.

Er blieb nicht lang allein. Als er vor dem Lehnstuhl angekommen war, erschien Voldemort dahinter und kam langsam um die hohe Lehne herum, während er eine Hand über das dunkle Holz des Möbelstücks gleiten ließ. Snape konnte nicht genau sagen, von wo und zu welchem Zeitpunkt er genau gekommen war, denn es machte den Anschein als wäre der dunkle Lord schon längst da gewesen, bevor Snape ihn bemerkt hatte.

„Severus... mein Lieber. Guten Abend." Die Stimme Voldemorts klang ruhig und tragend. Zusätzlich zierte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Man konnte dem Frieden jedoch nie trauen. Snape nahm langsam, nicht hektisch und keinesfalls panisch, seine kniende Haltung ein, wie es sich für ihn gehörte. Seine Bewegungen waren dabei immer noch sehr durchdacht und mehr als sparsam.

„Guten Abend, mein Lord.", sprach er leise, aber deutlich, wobei er den Kopf nicht senkte, so wie es die meisten anderen Todesser an seiner Stelle getan hätten, wenn sie mit Voldemort sprachen.

Dieser hatte inzwischen den Stuhl umrundet und setzte sich, während er weiter sprach, bequem hin.

„Severus..." Die Sprechpause nutzte er um die Beine zu überschlagen. „Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt. Dabei hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass du mir noch etwas nützen könntest, schon fast aufgegeben." Er wusste also etwas. Nur was hatte man ihm an Informationen mitgeteilt und vor allem wer hatte ihm Bericht erstattet, fragte sich Snape, auch wenn sein Gesicht dies nicht verriet.

Da Voldemort keine Frage an ihn gestellt hatte, blieb er stumm. Auch als eine sich unangenehm in die Länge ziehende Stille einsetzte.

Die Luft schien vollkommen still zustehen zwischen den beiden, bis der dunkle Lord wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Sag Severus, gefällt es dir so mit Potter zu spielen?" Ehrliches Interesse schwang in dieser Frage mit und er hatte sich leicht nach vorn gebeugt um seinen Untergebenen besser sehen zu können. Das war es also, was er wusste. Nur wie viel davon war ihm bekannt und warum?

„Ich tue es für Euch, mein Lord. Das ist der Grund, weswegen es mir gefällt so etwas zu tun." Er konnte keine klare Antwort geben. Hätte er mit einem klaren „Ja" geantwortet und dann von seinem unbändigen Hass dem Jungen gegenüber erzählt, wäre das zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum mehr glaubwürdig gewesen, selbst wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach.

Seitdem Voldemort in einem schwachen Moment seitens Snape, Mitgefühl für den Jungen in seiner Gedankenwelt gefunden hatte, war eine überschwängliche Hassbekundung nur noch Heuchelei und Schauspiel. Snape versuchte ab dieser Enthüllung immer einen Mittelweg zu beschreiten, auf dem er sein treues Gesicht wahren konnte, ohne dabei Misstrauen zu ernten.

„Dir ist wohl nicht ganz klar, was ich meine...", überzogen mimte Voldemort den Nachdenkenden, bevor er Snape mit einem kalten Grinsen anschaute.

„Ich meine, ob es dir Vergnügen bereitet dich ihm zu nähern?" Auf das wollte er hinaus? Wenn er jetzt die richtigen Fragen stellte, dann... Snape unterbrach sein Denken zum Selbstschutz.

„Nein, mein Lord. Solche Gedanken, wie ihr sie vielleicht vermutet, habe ich nicht." _Einen ruhigen und kühlen Tonfall bewahren._

„So so..." Die Stimme Voldemorts säuselte unheilvoll, während er wieder nachzudenken schien. Dann stand er auf und machte einen Schritt, eine Stufe hinunter und auf den vor ihm Knienden zu.

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir die Erlaubnis erteilen würde, alles mit dem Jungen machen zu dürfen, was du möchtest? Was würdest du tun?" Er kam noch eine Stufe hinunter...

„Ihn töten?" … und noch eine. Seine Stimme war von schwer kontrolliertem Hass getränkt.

„Ihn vergewaltigen?" Im Gegensatz zu seiner Stimme, blieben die Handlungen des dunklen Lords außerordentlich ruhig. Er hatte während seiner letzten Frage, die Hand auf Snapes Schulter gelegt.

„Oder vielleicht... liebt er dich auch. Ihr könntet zusammen durchbrennen, was wäre das nicht für ein schönes Happy End?" Hohn – blanker, abschätzender Hohn.

„Ich liebe diesen Jungen nicht! Er ist die Ausgeburt Potters. Ich hatte Mitleid und ich habe Gnade walten lassen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich nicht ich selbst. Würdet ihr mir eine solche Erlaubnis erteilen, wäre sein Tod durch meine eigenen Hände sicher und zwar sofort." Hoch gepokert. Snape war ehrlich aufgebracht und hatte dadurch ohne Genehmigung das Wort ergriffen. Voldemort musterte ihn einen Moment lang sehr aufmerksam. Dann hob er die Hand, auf Snapes Schulter, fast beschwichtigend unter dessen Kinn.

„Soll ich dir das wirklich glauben?" Die Frage war rein rhetorischer Natur, denn zeitgleich war er in Snapes Gedankenwelt eingedrungen, die ihm wie immer nur die Bilder lieferte, die er sehen sollte.

Voldemort schien genug gesehen zu haben und ließ von ihm ab. Er nahm seine Hand vom Kinn des Anderen und zog eine Phiole Desideria Delir aus dem Umhang.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, mein Freund." Er legte sie in Snapes Handfläche, nach der er mit einem Wink verlangt und sie auch sofort entgegen gehoben bekommen hatte.

„Vielen Dank, mein Lord." Snape nickte dankbar und wollte die Phiole einstecken.

„Aber nein, Severus, ich möchte nicht, dass du sie mitnimmst. Du sollst es hier und jetzt tun." Es war also eine Falle. Voldemort lehnte sich leicht nach vorn und gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er ihm seinen linken Arm zeigen solle. Snape gehorchte und sein Meister schob den Ärmel seiner Robe fast sanft nach oben. Kurz ließ Voldemort seinen Arm los und Hoffnung machte sich in Snape breit. Doch er wurde enttäuscht. Voldemort erleichterte ihn nur um seine Todessermaske. Achtlos ließ er sie zu Boden fallen, nachdem er sie Snape abgenommen hatte und betrachtete das nun offenbarte Gesicht.

Das Lächeln war auf den dünnen Lippen des dunklen Lords wieder erschienen.

„Ich werde dir dabei etwas zur Hand gehen...", erklärte er ruhig, nahm Snapes linke Hand in seine eigene Linke und berührte die nackte Armbeuge mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin die Vene unter der Haut zum Vorschein kam und sich etwas abhob, als hätte man den Arm abgebunden. Dann tippte er gegen die Phiole die sich immer noch in der rechten Hand des Todessers befunden hatte, damit sie ihre Form veränderte.

„Nun tu es und genieße mein Geschenk.", befahl er unmissverständlich. Snape tat, wie ihm geheißen. Ohne Widerspruch, der vollkommen nutzlos gewesen wäre, setzte er die Nadel an. Nicht einmal auf eventuelle Luftbläschen gab er acht. Er hoffte einfach nur, Voldemort würde seinen Schraubstock-artigen Griff um seine linke Hand lockern, sobald er die Injektion abgeschlossen hatte.

Genau das tat er auch, während Snape zeitgleich das flüssige Gold in seinen Adern spürte. Wie ein extremer Schmerz, obwohl es ein komplett gegenteiliges Gefühl war, breitete es sich in seinem Körper aus. Bis in die Zehenspitzen schien es ihn vollkommen zu erfüllen.

Sein Brustkorb wurde schwer und er hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Bedürfnis nach hinten zu fallen. Seine Augenlider fielen langsam zu. Es wurde dunkel und die Welt drehte sich eindeutig zu schnell, für seinen Geschmack. Doch er konnte das Hochgefühl, dass ihn beherrschte einfach nicht abschütteln. Die Wärme und das wohlige Gefühl in jedem Knochen seines Körpers. Jeder Herzschlag fühlte sich intensiv und träge zugleich an. Ein viel zu langsamer Puls, waberte der Gedanke, wie eine nicht greifbare Rauchschwade, durch sein getrübtes Bewusstsein.

Merlin, wie viel von diesem Dreckszeug hatte er gerade genommen? War es nicht die selbe Menge, wie sonst auch?

Ein genervtes Schnalzen und Voldemorts Stimme drang hallend in den Kopf des Tränkemeisters.

„Weißt du, Severus, ich bin es langsam leid mir dieses, von dir arrangierte, Theater in deinem Kopf anschauen zu müssen. Ich vermag vielleicht nicht hinter die Kulissen schauen zu können..." Plötzlich hörte Snape seine Stimme wieder außerhalb seines Kopfes, aber dafür bedrohlich nahe an seinem Ohr.

„..., aber wie wäre es denn, wenn ich auf dieser Bühne etwas mitspielen würde?"

Er fühlte etwas kaltes glattes an seiner Wange, wahrscheinlich lag er auf dem Boden. Orientierung und Sehsinn waren ihm abhanden gekommen, obwohl er die Augen instinktiv aufgerissen hatte, als er angesprochen wurde.

Snape hörte keine Formel und kein Wort, dass auf einen Zauber hindeutete, aber er fühlte die Präsens des dunklen Lords mehr in seinem Kopf als je zuvor. Es musste eine Art Imperius sein, nur dass er nicht gezwungen wurde Dinge zu tun, sondern etwas Bestimmtes zu denken. Er fühlte sich vollkommen überrumpelt, als würde man die Mauer, die er sich in seinem Kopf aufgebaut hatte, von innen heraus einschlagen.

Die Bilder, die er Voldemort sonst immer lieferte, verschwammen für einige Sekunden, in denen Snape dass Gefühl hatte den Verstand verlieren zu müssen. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Kein Wort, nur vage Gefühle und Farben, auf die er keinerlei Einfluss hatte, dominierten ihn.

Allmählich nahmen die Schämen mehr Gestalt an und sein Bewusstsein schrie nach Erlösung. Als hätte man ihn in einem Kino an einen Stuhl gefesselt, erschienen ungewollt Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Bilder die allzu genau und realistisch aussahen.

Der Junge lag zusammengeschlagen mit geschwollenem Gesicht und einem gebrochenen Arm am Boden. Es war ein offener Bruch. Sein Arm sah aus als hätte er ein zusätzliches, blutendes Gelenk, zwischen dem eigentlichen Ellenbogen und dem Handgelenk. Jeder einzelne Finger der dazugehörigen Hand schien ihm ebenfalls zertrümmert worden zu sein, denn sie standen alle in einem sehr eigenartigen und schmerzvollen Winkel ab.

Überall klebte getrocknetes Blut an seiner zerrissenen Kleidung und seiner unnatürlich blassen Haut. Mit starrem Blick schaute er seinen Peiniger an, direkt in Snapes Augen. Keine Emotion die der Todesser hätte beschreiben können, war in ihnen zu lesen.

Er gab dem Impuls nach und näherte sich Potter, doch mit jedem Schritt den er tat, wurde die Szenerie dunkler und dunkler, bis sie ganz verschwand.

Die Schwärze lichtete sich nach einigen Momenten wieder und zeitgleich beschleunigte sich, ohne dass Snape einen Einfluss darauf gehabt hätte, sein Atem und sein Puls. Es waren nur noch keuchende Atemzüge zu denen er fähig war, als das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge hell genug war um etwas erkennen zu können.

Ein zerwühlter, schwarzer Haarschopf tanzte vor seinen Augen. Snape spürte das weiche Federn der Matratze unter sich und erkannte den Grund dafür, dass sein Kreislauf auf Hochtouren lief. In diesem Moment hob Potter, der nackt auf seinem ebenso entblößten Lehrer saß, den Kopf und unterbrach seine Bewegungen. Wieder schaute er ihn an, doch dieses Mal konnte Snape sehr wohl Gefühle erkennen. Der Junge war erregt und die Wärme und Liebe, die in seinen Augen lag, wurde ihm augenblicklich zu fiel und schien ihn zusätzlich zum Körpergewicht Potters zu erdrücken.

Mit einer schnellen, aggressiven Bewegung hatte er seinen Schüler gepackt und sich mit ihm über das Bett gerollt. Doch er hatte nicht seine Schultern ergriffen, sondern seinen Hals. Beide Hände hatte er fest um ihn gelegt und drückte zu. Auf dass dieser Blick ihn nie wieder treffen würde, würgte er den Jungen unter sich und verfluchte dabei sein Handeln. Es war die Wut, die ihn dazu trieb. Wut auf sich selbst und etwas das er nicht ergründen konnte.

Harry zappelte und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, während er versuchte die Unterarme von Snape von sich wegzuziehen. Tief krallte er die Fingernägel in die Haut, doch es nützte nichts. Schmerzhaft verdrehte Harry die Augen. Ein paar Augenblicke später ebbte die Gegenwehr des Jungen langsam ab, bis die dünnen Arme auf die Matratze fielen und der zarte Körper unter ihm erschlaffte.

Wieder verlor das Bild seine Konturen und Snapes Bewusstsein wurde weit weg getragen. Es rann ihm durch die Finger, ohne dass er es festhalten konnte. Kurze Momente flammten in seinem Kopf auf. Jedes Bild zeigte ein anderes Horrorszenario um Potters Tod und immer war Snape selbst der Täter. Nie spielte Magie eine Rolle, er brachte den Jungen mit seinen bloßen Händen um. Direkt unter seinen Finger spürte er hunderte Male, wie Harrys Leben erlosch. Bald wurde die Bilderflut so intensiv, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Er erschlug, erwürgte, erstach, verbrannte, erdrosselte Potter... er brach ihm das Genick... ließ ihn an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken... ertränkte ihn...

Snape war sich sicher, er habe schon längst den Verstand verloren. Jeder Mord in seinem Kopf fühlte sich so echt an. Jeder Mord in seinen Gedanken, schürte das Potential in der Realität, auch wenn es ihm unglaubliche Übelkeit und körperliche Schmerzen bereitete, so etwas sehen zu müssen. Er hatte schon so oft Menschen sterben sehen, doch niemals hatte er jemanden so kaltblütig morden sehen, wie in diesen Momenten sich selbst.

Als die Gedanken sich nur noch überschlugen und wie Wellen an einer Steilküste sich erst hoch aufbauten, dann brachen und in weißen Schaumwogen aufstoben, bemerkte Snape wieder den kalten Marmorboden unter sich. Mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft versuchte er sich auf die Realität zu konzentrieren. Die Bilder wurden immer heller, bis das Weiß überstrahlte und das Licht des Saals ihn aus seinen Wahnvorstellungen riss. Seine Umwelt nahm langsam wieder gewohnte Formen an. Er lag auf dem Boden und schaute zu Voldemort empor, der sich seit Snapes Wegtreten keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte.

„Wie fandest du meinen Auftritt, Severus?" Die Stimme des dunklen Lords schnitt sich höhnisch und mit aller Brutalität, durch Snapes noch etwas getrübtes Bewusstsein. Augenblicklich landete er wieder in der Realität oder das was er dafür erachtete und erhob sich wieder auf seine Knie. Einen Moment nahm der Todesser sich noch Zeit um sich zu sammeln und seine Maske aufzuheben, ehe er die Frage mit rauer Stimme beantwortete.

„Durchdringend und inspirierend, mein Lord." Eigentlich hatte es kaum noch einen Sinn zu lügen. Voldemort lächelte überraschend mild, aber vielleicht war es auch nur ein wissender Ausdruck.

„Gut.", gab er knapp von sich und zog fünf weitere Ampullen der goldenen Flüssigkeit aus seinem Umhang. Snape wurde bei diesem Anblick unvermeidlich etwas nervös.

„Keine Sorge. Du kannst sie mitnehmen. Ein Geschenk... sieh es als Anzahlung. Du wirst mir die Achilles-Ferse des Jungen liefern. Wenn er so weit ist, wirst du ihn zu mir bringen. So gern du ihn auch selbst töten möchtest." Der letzte Satz mündete in einem Grinsen, dass nun eindeutig zeigte, dass Voldemort mehr wusste als er vorgab.

Snape nahm das „Geschenk" dankend entgegen und verstaute die Phiolen sicher in seiner Robe. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich unterdessen mit ruhigen Schritten wieder zu seinem Sessel begeben und darin Platz genommen. Mit einer fast abfälligen, winkenden Geste der Hand, verabschiedete er seinen Diener.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen, Severus. Aber denk daran, meine Geduld ist bald zu Ende." Snape nickte und bejahte den Rat. Dann verbarg er sein Gesicht wieder mit der silbernen Maske, stand auf und verließ auf seinen immer noch wackeligen Beinen den Saal.

Am Eingang kam ihm Peter entgegen. Immer noch grinste diese hässliche Kreatur an, doch Snape entgegnete nichts auf das gehässige Lachen. Er wollte nur noch weg. Also ließ er Peter links liegen und öffnete die Tür.

Die Nachtluft empfing ihn kalt und erbarmungslos. Doch die stechende Kälte in seinem Gesicht klärte seinen Kopf und stärkte ihm den Rücken auf eine belehrende Art und Weise, während er den Garten durchquerte. Sie schien ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er Haltung bewahren musste, egal wie widrig die Umstände auch sein mögen. Er straffte seine Schultern, atmete die kühle Luft ein und disapparierte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Fragen, Anregungen, Kritik? Alles sehr willkommen.<p>

Vielen Dank

Semi


	11. Chapter 11

Guten Tag an Alle!

Das folgende Kapitel ist nicht so lang, wie die vorangegangenen, aber ich fand es nicht sinnvoll es weiter auszudehnen oder etwas vom nächsten Kapitel mit hinzu zunehmen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem. =)

"Microon I - III" by Alva Noto + Ryuichi Sakamoto  
>(ich hatte das Glück den beiden live lauschen zu dürfen =)<p>

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

><p>xxxxx Girl With Golden Eyes - 11 xxxxx<p>

Die Nacht hatte Snape in einem tiefen, fast komatösen Schlaf verbracht, tief in sein warmes Bett vergraben, das sich so unglaublich barmherzig und weich angefühlt hatte, als er sich an diesem Abend vollkommen entkräftet hineinlegt hatte. Er konnte sich am nächsten Morgen an keinen bestimmten Traum erinnern. Ein paar Bilder, doch auch diese waren kaum zu erkennen und noch bevor er das Badezimmer erreicht hatte aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Snape betrat wie immer pünktlich die große Halle, um ein dürftiges Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Er schaute auf die große Uhr die an der Wand hing – 7 Uhr. Er hatte also noch genug Zeit, um in Ruhe seinen Kaffee zu trinken. Das Gebräu schmeckte an diesem Morgen sehr mild. Ein wohltuender Geschmack, der seine aufgewühlten Gedanken etwas besänftigte.

Erst nach der Hälfte des Kaffees konnte er sich gedanklich von seiner Tasse lösen und schaute sich in der großen Halle um. Die Tische waren voll besetzt, doch es war ruhiger und leiser als sonst. Kein großartiges Geschrei, keine Streitigkeiten, die sich wie ein Waldbrand über alle vier Haustische ausbreiteten. Auch von seinen Kollegen hatte es noch niemand für nötig gehalten dem Tränkemeister auf die Nerven zu fallen.

Snape nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und beobachtete gelassen seine Mitmenschen.

Wieder ein Blick zur Uhr. 07:45Uhr? Der Kaffee musste ihn wirklich abgelenkt haben. Er blickte in die leere Tasse, auf deren Boden schon der Satz angetrocknet war. Ohne sich einen Gedanken darüber zu machen, hob er die Tasse hoch und drehte sie um. Doch es kam nichts heraus, nicht einmal ein Tropfen. Seufzend stellte er sie wieder richtig herum auf den Tisch. Das Geräusch der Tasse, die auf den Tisch gesetzt wurde, erinnerte mehr an einen Schlag mit der Handfläche auf die Tischplatte.

„Severus, hörst du mir zu? Das ist ernst! … wirklich ernst." Jetzt hatte ihn also doch noch jemand bei seinem Frühstück gestört. Die Stimme klang stark nach Dumbledore. Snape hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Es war Dumbledore. Der alte Mann saß vor ihm an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte sich mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen nach vorn gelehnt.

Snape fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand über das Gesicht und warf einen Blick durch den Raum. Sie waren im Büro des Schulleiters und er hatte wie immer gegenüber vom Schreibtisch Platz genommen.

„Das weiß ich selbst.", versuchte er den Faden wieder aufzunehmen. Wie er diese stundenlangen Vorträge des alten Mannes hasste. Hinzu kam, dass bei dieser Diskussion einfaches Nicken und hin und wieder ein Kopfgeschüttel nicht reichen würde. Er saß nun schon seit einer Stunde hier, fiel es ihm plötzlich wieder ein. Nur was hatte er seit dem Frühstück gemacht?

In Snapes Kopf fehlte etwas, doch sein Magen machte ihm deutlich klar, dass irgendetwas schief gelaufen war. Hatte ein Schüler wieder Mist gebaut? Oder war er zu streng gewesen?

„Ich sage es dir im Vertrauen..." Dumbledore unterbrach sich selbst und knetete angespannt seine Hände, die er vor sich auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Snape hingegen saß, wenn auch ein wenig genervt, geradezu entspannt in seinem Stuhl. Seine Rekonstruktion der vergangenen Stunden war eher eine Art Rätselraten, als angestrengtes Grübel.

„... wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich dich suspendieren. Erst einmal nur für eine gewisse Zeit, doch wenn sich dein Verhalten nicht bessert, dann ..." Wieder konnte Albus den Satz nicht beenden, doch dieses Mal klang es nicht so, als hätte er die Kraft es jemals zu tun. Er schlug lieber einen ganz anderen Ton an. Seine ermahnende Stimme, senkte sich in eine sehr besorgte, traurige Tonlage.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich doch noch einmal an dir zweifeln muss, mein Freund." Dieser Satz berührte Snape, doch er wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum er gerade so eine kindisch, rebellische Antwort darauf gab. Vielleicht lag es an Dumbedores väterlicher Ausstrahlung.

„Du hast doch schon längst damit gerechnet."

xXx

Sein Kopf schmerzte und die Stimme des alten Mannes hallte zwischen seinen Ohren wieder und wieder.

Süchtig? Von Voldemort abhängig? Der Alte machte sich ja keinen Begriff von dem, was er erzählte. Den Jungen beschützen sollte er. Merlin, wenn er das nur gekonnt hätte, dachte er nach und führte das Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit zum Mund. Erst jetzt erfassten seine getrübten Sinne wieder den Raum.

Er saß in einem Sessel, vor einem prasselnden Kamin. In der rechten Hand ein Glas; der Geschmack irgendwie bittersüß. Er hatte seine Robe abgelegt und sein linker Hemdärmel war unordentlich nach oben gerafft. Auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben ihm, stand ein Kästchen. Schwarz mit goldenen, feinen Ornamenten. Daneben etwas, dass aussah wie ein rotes Band und eine kleine Phiole mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit, die so unfassbar anziehend schimmerte und doch Böses bedeutete.

Den Kopf nach hinten lehnend schaute er zur Decke und betrachtete die Schatten und Lichter, die über die kleinen Deckenbögen tanzten. Seine Augenlider waren schwer und warm, so dass sie bald nach unten sanken.

Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Immer wieder hörte er Dumbledore, doch seine Warnungen wurden zusehends unverständlich und als die Stimme nur noch aus einem monotonen Rauschen bestand, hatte er schon wieder vergessen was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte, als er ihn noch hatte verstehen können.

Er spürte wie die glatte Oberfläche des Glases ihm ganz langsam aus der Hand glitt. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag auf dem Teppich und ein leises, platschendes Geräusch.

Keine Gegenwehr, kein Aufhalten... keine Wertung der Dinge.

Seine Gedanken verstrickten sich, wurden unübersichtlich, wickelten sich ineinander und verschmolzen zum Nichts. Leere in seinem Kopf. So etwas gab es selten.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Spielte keine Rolle, wie lang er hier schon saß. Sein Körper schmiegte sich angenehm schwer in den Sessel unter ihm. Seine Augen hatte er aus einem trägen Reflex heraus aufgemacht. Jemand hatte den Raum betreten und stand nun vor ihm. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten und seinen Gegenüber erkannten. Es war Potter.

Hat sich wohl wieder in die Wohnung geschlichen. Was will er? Beobachten? Sich rächen?

Steht er da in seinem zerknitterten Hemd, den abgetragenen Hosen und den schmutzigen Schuhen. Macht den ganzen Teppich dreckig. Verfluchtes Balg. Hat ihm denn nie jemand beigebracht, sich die Schuhe zu putzen? Oder was Privatsphäre ist?

Aber erst einmal sollte dem Jungen jemand ein Taschentuch geben. Der heult wie ein Mädchen. Träne über Träne läuft seine leicht geröteten Wangen hinab. Er macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Seine schwarzen Haare fallen ihm unordentlich in die Stirn.

Haare kämmen hat er also auch nicht gelernt. Er steht einfach nur da, vor diesem verdammt warmen Kamin und unaufhörlich rinnen die Tränen aus diesen so sonderbar schönen Augen. Machen sie fast noch schöner. Geben ihnen Glanz, den man sonst nur noch selten sieht. Das es gerade Tränen sind, die seine Augen wieder zum Funkeln bringen, ist eiskalte Ironie.

Sein Blick trifft direkt ins Herz, füllt es auf, macht es schwer und bereitet Schmerzen. Furchtbar intensiv – der Gegensatz zur Leere im Kopf. Er öffnet den Mund und spricht unverständliche Worte. Es klingt wie eine exotische Sprache, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht existiert hat. Niemand wird sie je verstehen können.

Die Hand des Jungen kommt näher und näher bis sie seine Wange berührt. Sie fühlt sich so furchtbar warm an, unerträglich. Fast möchte er den Kopf wegziehen, doch die Berührung lähmt ihn. Die Fingerspitzen fahren sanft die Kante seines Kiefers nach. Er sieht die zarte, schmale Hand Potters im Augenwinkel, den geradezu dünnen und blassen Arm, die selbst durch das Hemd als knochig zu erkennende Schulter, der sehnige Hals und wieder dieses verzweifelte Gesicht mit diesen stechenden Augen. Die Tränen sind versiegt. Vielleicht hat der Junge einfach keine mehr übrig. Sie wurden schon alle vergossen, bis zur Letzten.

Unter den getrockneten Tränen wirkt seine Haut, wie hauchdünnes Pergament. Wie hatte sein Kopf es gestern nur fertig gebracht, sich vorzustellen er würde dieses Wesen zerstören, diese Haut zerreißen und dieses Gesicht entstellen?

Es ist kaum ein Gewicht zu spüren, als der Junge sich langsam, mit einer gewissen Furcht in den Augen, seitlich auf seinen Schoß setzt. Vielleicht ist er wirklich nur Papier... seine Haut, die Fingernägel, einfach alles. Oder er ist gar nicht hier.

Die schmalen, weißen Hände legen sich auf seine Brust. Sein Gesicht und diese traurigen Augen kommen immer näher. Innerlich will Severus jetzt nur noch weg, doch keiner seiner Muskeln will sich bewegen. Sein Körper gehorcht einfach nicht. In seinem Kopf will er ihn wegstoßen, sich winden, aufstehen und schreien. Pure Verzweiflung und Gedankenlosigkeit packt ihn eiskalt im Nacken, dabei liegt im Blick des Jungen so viel Barmherzigkeit.

Es hat ihn am Genick.

Als Severus die weichen, warmen Lippen auf seiner Stirn spürt, verliert er das Bewusstsein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Danke fürs Lesen. Kritisiert mich!<p>

Ranmaru/Semi


End file.
